


The Long and Winding Road

by TheAuthor44



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Musicals, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthor44/pseuds/TheAuthor44
Summary: Three months after her fathers' funeral Zoey gets assigned to go to a managerial conference for SPRQ Point in Orlando, Florida. Max offers to come along after he tells her he’s been meaning to head back east to go through things from his childhood home. While Max originally offers flying together – Zoey suggests they drive and make it a road trip! Max needs to figure out his next career move, Zoey needs an escape from her grief - It's perfect! Road trip shenanigans ensue as Max and Zoey’s love story takes some unexpected twists and turns.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke & Max Richman, Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 89
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1: Have To Get Away

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Vacation" by The Go-Go's  
> Lyrics Credit: https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/gogos/vacation.html  
> Listen Here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2RHTiXvELNg

It had been a rough few months for one Miss Zoey Clarke. Her father’s funeral was three months ago, and it had left Zoey and her entire family ravaged emotionally. Though Joan suggested she take some time off work for her grief, Zoey admitted it was a welcome distraction. Simon had Zoey in his office once a day for a feelings check-in. He had been really great to her, along with the rest of the coding staff. Even Leif and Tobin had been nicer to her. Heart-songs were still happening, but they seemed to be just as uninspired as Zoey felt herself. She was secretly happy not to have to help anyone else with their emotional baggage, as she was pretty sure hers was heavier anyhow.

The one part of her world that still felt like a small glimmering bright spot was her best friend Max. They had reinstated movie night, had almost daily lunches, bi-weekly dinner at her mom’s house, and even a new tradition where they sat and helped Max fine tune his resume. Still unemployed three months later you would think Max would be in a sorry state. But he actually felt more alive and freer than ever before. And it gave him plenty of free time to spend with his best friend. They still had yet to discuss, ad nauseum as Max had put it, what happened the night her father died. Zoey felt a flash of heat make its way up her neck as she thought about what almost happened. They had moved movie night and almost all hang-outs to Max’s place because neither of them could sit on her couch without being reminded. In the middle of getting herself back under control, Simon walked up to her desk.

“Hey you. So, tell me how is my favorite coder doing today?” Simon said with an almost forced sense of cheer.

“I’m okay, I guess. I just … I wish I knew when I was going to feel a little more enthused about, well anything. Lately it just feels like … nothing. I feel listless. I never had a need for that word until now but, it actually fits perfectly.”

“I feel you. I think you remember when I was going through that. It took a very goof friend to remind me that it was okay to dance again. You’ll get there.” Simon said, nudging her shoulder with his hand.

Just as Zoey was about to respond, Joan’s replacement, John called her to come into his office. Not much had changed since Joan left to run SPRQ Point. John was nice enough, and he was certainly very Joan-esque.

“Zoey. Come on in, take a seat.” Zoey did as she was instructed before John continued.

“As you know the Semi-Quarterly Managerial Conference is coming up. They’re hosting it in the swamps of Florida this year for god knows what reason why. I just wanted you to know your presence is mandatory and I quote from Joan…” John put on his glasses to read from the screen on his tablet in front of him. “Tell Zoey if she doesn’t go, I will personally broadcast the security footage of her musically exuberant walk through the lobby across the internet. Do I want to know?” John asked as he stopped reading.

“No sir, you do not.” Zoey said grimacing at the lesser parts of her glitch day.

“Okay great. It’s in two weeks and the company is putting you up in a room at the hotel for the duration of the event. Here is the information packet. And that concludes our business.” John said subtly hinting that Zoey take her packet to go.

As Zoey headed back to her desk, she perused through the packet. Normally a list full of prominent speakers on the future applications of object-oriented programming language would have made her day. But now … nothing. She expressed those same thoughts to Max at lunch later that day.

“He could have handed me the answers to the universe, and I wouldn’t have been anymore excited.” She said taking a bite of her sandwich. As they sat in the panini place Max had discovered on one of his many voyages to try new things, Zoey couldn’t help but take stock of the guy across from her. For one, Max had stopped shaving daily, so he had a nice little beard growing in; longer than stubble but shorter enough so he wouldn’t get mistaken for a hipster. His hair was longer too, accentuating some of his natural curls. Zoey couldn’t deny, he looked good. Unemployment really agreed with him.

“That’s crazy. You always go ridiculously overboard excited over a scheduled itinerary.” Max replied, pulling Zoey back into their conversation.

“I do not know how I’m expected to survive a whole day in a half in Orlando, by myself at that conference. Its just going to be me taking my misery on the road.”

“Well I could fly down to Orlando with you - if you want? I mean I’ll have to move my 11:30 moping around my apartment but I think its doable.” Zoey chuckled at Max’s good-natured joke. “Besides, _mumsy_ called me yesterday. She and my father are making my childhood bedroom into a solarium. A solarium! Apparently, it gets better light than the solarium they already have. I was supposed to go back to New York to look through my precious childhood memories before they all got sent to my parents’ version of good-will. I could fly down with you to Orlando and then just rent a car or something to go the rest of the way.”

Zoey suddenly felt inspiration strike. A trip was exactly what she needed to get out of her head for a while. And she couldn’t think of anyone else she would rather go with than Max.

“What if we drive?” She suggested.

“Drive? You mean like a road trip?” Max asked, while simultaneously stealing a pickle slice from her plate.

“Yeah! Just think about this my friend … you, me, and the open road. Its exactly what I need right now. Pleeaaasseeeeeee.” Zoey said, using her best puppy dog pout, but Max didn’t need much convincing.

“You know what - that sounds like a great idea. We can make a whole trip out of it.” He said excitedly.

“I have plenty of vacation time saved up … and you have nothing but time. It’s perfect! And if you want, I will even come with you to your parents house and help you go through everything.”

“Really? Zo, that would be beyond amazing.” Max said giving her that look and smile that seemed to be reserved just for Zoey. 

“So, we’re doing this then! Road trip!” Zoey said throwing her hands over her head enthusiastically.

“Road trip!” Max echoed, mirroring her movement. That was when he stood up from the table and started singing.

_Vacation_

_All I ever wanted_

_Vacation_

_Had to get away_

_Vacation_

_Meant to be spent alone_

Zoey watched wide-eyed as Max danced around all the tables in the restaurant. This was the biggest heart-song she had heard in a while – and definitely the most fun. Soon Max had people from all the tables joining in his choreography.

_Vacation_

_All I ever wanted_

_Vacation_

_Had to get away_

_Vacation_

_Meant to be spent alone_

_[Instrumental Interlude]_

Zoey was really enjoying herself during the dance break. It almost reminded her of the flash mob Max had used to tell her how he felt. She smiled wide at the memory, wishing she had been able to fully enjoy it back then. As the dance break seemed to come to an end, Max made his way back over to their table with the rest of the entourage backing him up.

_A week without you_

_Thought I'd forget_

_Two weeks without you and I_

_Still haven't gotten over you yet_

Zoey felt that heat start to rise inside her body again as Max looked deep into her eyes during those particular lyrics. Just as quickly as the moment came, it ended when Max backed away and joined the rest of the restaurant for the end of the song.

_Vacation_

_All I ever wanted_

_Vacation_

_Had to get away_

_Vacation_

_Meant to be spent alone (x3)_

At the end of the song Max, and everyone else, were back in their seats. He looked up at her, as a giant grin came across his features.

“Now there’s what I like to see. Zo your face is lit up like a Christmas tree. We should plan road trips more often if they make you smile like that.” Max said turning his attention back to his lunch.

“Oh yeah.” Zoey said, not wanting to embarrass Max about the heart-song. “Woo! Road trips baby!”


	2. Chapter 2: Planning The Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey and Max plan their big adventure, while Mo warns about the magic of the road trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "Hot N Cold" by Katy Perry  
> Lyrics Credit: https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/katyperry/hotncold.html  
> Listen Here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lz0JazR4-sI

Max and Zoey had planned to meet at his apartment at some point during the week to plan out the details of their trip. She showed up with her tablet in one hand, and a bottle of wine in the other, with several different routes already mapped out.

“So, it looks like the most direct route from San Francisco to Orlando takes us down California, through Arizona, New Mexico, Texas, Mississippi, Louisiana, and Alabama before finally arriving in Florida. Total trip time: 48 hours with sleep and bathroom breaks.” Zoey stated matter-of-factly after making their way through half the bottle.

“And as fantastically efficient as that all is Zoey … where’s the rest of the trip? We need a few days to make some stops. We need time to absorb the local culture. Smell the roses as it were.”

“Okay Mr. road trip … expert ... guy, any place in particular you’d like to smell?” Zoey asked through a giggle.

“Oh... I have no clue.” Max replied as he chuckled and poured himself another glass of wine. “But that’s why they made Google.” He finished pouring his glass and moved to join Zoey on his sofa.

She already had google pulled up on the screen by the time he sat down.

“Okay, but we need some ground rules. Rule number one, we each get one destination in each state. Rule two, the stop cannot veer us off course. It has to be easily accessible by whatever highway we’re already on.”

“Rule three…” Max interjected, “No complaining about your road companion’s choice of destination. We have to begrudgingly smile the whole way through.” That sent both of them into an uproarious laughter.

“Okay, deal.” Zoey said offering Max a handshake. Zoey couldn’t help the tingles that spread down to her fingertips.

“Deal.” Max replied before releasing her hand. They proceeded to look up attractions along their designated route and had started to map a few things out.

“Not to ruin the fun but, I’ve been meaning to check in. I mean, while I totally love your chosen method of escapism, I don’t necessarily know if I like the cause. How are you doing lately with all the dad stuff. Aside from feeling uninspired.” Max said using air quotes on the last word.

“I feel like I’ve finally stopped crying at the drop of a hat. I guess I just feel like I want to be somewhere where his death isn’t following me all the time. At home, all my mom and David want to do is reminisce and grieve over what my dad is missing – especially with the baby. At work everyone treats me like I’m breakable … not that they’re necessarily wrong there. And Simon, all he wants to do is talk about sad grief feelings. I am just really looking forward to having a break from all that. I’m just letting you tag along to protect me from road bandits and because of that amazing trail mix you bring whenever we go to Comic Con.”

“Fine, use me for my trail mix. I don’t care – as long as this road trip is nothing like the first time we went to Comic Con. That was a disaster.” Max said taking a sip from his glass.

“I told you to change when we got there. How would I know that group of bikers was going to be so offended by your costume?” Zoey said laughing.

“I certainly didn’t take that one very large gentleman for being a purist when it came to Lord of the Rings.” Max remembered, sending he and Zoey into a full on fit of laughter. After a few more laughs and glasses of wine, their trip was all mapped out and it was time for Zoey and Max to say their goodbyes.

“I’ll go ahead and make some room reservations tomorrow. I’m really excited for this trip now, thanks again for coming with me Max.” Zoey said as she pulled her best friend into a hug.

“Are you kidding? Quality time with you, while also on the greatest American road trip known to man. Sign me up.”

Their goodbye hug lingered a little bit too long before Zoey finally pulled herself away and made her way out the door.

Mo was watering a plant on the table between their apartments when Zoey got home.

“And where were you just now at this late-for-you anyway hour?” Mo asked.

“I was over at Max’s. We’re planning this big road trip for the next couple of weeks.”

“Oh … _really_?” Mo said with that all knowing smirk before heading back into his apartment, leaving the door open for Zoey who of course immediately had to follow.

“What ‘really’ – that is an unwarranted tone Mo.”

“Child, please. You told me what happened between you and Max the night of your fathers passing.”

“Yeah.”

“And you also told me that the boy was more than happy to press the pause button while you were grieving.”

“Which I still am, hence, no need for the tone.” Zoey said following Mo into his kitchen, where he already had the tea kettle on the stove.

“Zoey, you are going to be spending a lot of alone time with Max. You’re telling me you think nothing could possibly happen between the two of you during that time?”

“I have a work conference, and then we’re heading to Max’s parents house to look through some of his stuff before they throw it out. There is nothing even remotely romantic about any of that.”

“Maybe not to you. Zoey, that boy loves you. I’m not saying that this little pause you two are on isn’t the right thing to do. I’m just saying the magic of a road trip is undeniable. I remember when I was a roadie/hair stylist for this up and coming rock star - who shall remain nameless. One minute I’m doing his hair … the next minute I’m doing hi-.” Mo said before Zoey cut him off.

“Okay Mo, I get it. I won’t deny that I’ve been having certain … _feelings_ towards Max since the kiss.”

“Kiss- _ing_ Zoey. Kiss- _ing_. And if I recall there was also a wall involved?” Mo said over his shoulder.

“I promise I have no intention of breaking my best friends’ heart. Okay? I will make any and all attempts to control myself.” Zoey said, even if Mo now had her questioning her resolve.

“If you say so, Zo-Zo.” Mo replied, turning to get two mugs from the cabinet. That’s when Zoey heard the music start.

_You change your mind like a girl changes clothes_

_Yeah, you PMS like a bitch I would know_

_And you over-think always speak cryptically_

_I should know that you're no good for me_

Zoey could not believe the attitude coming off of Mo while he sang. Well, actually she could but – she was still a little taken back. Mo obviously felt strongly about her treatment of Max … and apparently had felt that way for a while. Mo had been so good at advocating for both Team Simon and Team Max, he even coined the terminology. Zoey wondered if the road trip was such a good idea. 

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're "Yes" then you're "No"_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_(You) You don't really wanna stay, no_

_(You) But you don't really wanna go_

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're "Yes" then you're "No"_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

The lyrics Mo was singing had a point. She had denied having any feelings for Max for so long. Even now that she was admitting them out loud, her first instinct was to deny anything happening … again. Could her friendly road trip possibly destroy the friendship she valued most in the world? That was the last thing she wanted.

_Someone call the doctor_

_Got a case of a love bipolar_

_Stuck on a roller coaster_

_Can't get off this ride_

_You change your mind_

_Like a girl changes clothes_

One part of what Mo was saying made Zoey want to spiral into overthinking and cancelling the road trip she and Max spent the last few hours planning. However, another part of her wanted to break the pattern. She didn’t want to be hot and cold. She didn’t want to be indecisive anymore. If there was one thing her dad never was, it was aloof. She wanted to honor his memory by being as confident and daring as she could - no matter how scary the multiple possible realities she imagined could be.

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're "Yes" then you're "No"_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

As Mo’s song winded down, he placed two mugs on the table, along with milk, sugar, and teabags. He poured the water just in time for his final chorus.

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're "Yes" then you're "No"_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_(You) You don't really wanna stay, no_

_(You) But you don't really wanna go_

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're "Yes" then you're "No"_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down, down_

Mo stopped singing and finally sat down, taking a nice long sip of his drink.

“I just sang you a heart-song, didn’t I?” He inquired.

“Oh yeah.” Zoey said taking a similarly paced sip.

“What song?”

“Don’t worry… it got your point across.” Zoey said placing her cup back down on the table.

“Mhmm.” Mo hummed, seemingly content with Zoey’s answer.


	3. Chapter 3: Driving Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Zoey's first day on the road leads them down memory lane, and ends with them in a somewhat of a compromising situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "Born to Run" by Bruce Springsteen  
> Lyrics Credit: https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/brucespringsteen/borntorun.html  
> Listen Here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f3t9SfrfDZM

The morning of the big trip, Zoey was downstairs bright and early with all her luggage waiting for Max. Had she spent the night before tossing and turning? Yes. Was part of that her anxiety making her get up and check that she had remembered to pack everything? Yes. But another part of it was that Zoey still had some residual guilt over Mo’s most recent heart-song. Zoey decided right then and there that she would keep her promise to Mo and keep her feelings for Max in check. She got off to an early start by having to temper her glee as his Audi pulled up in front of her building. He gave her a quick wave before turning off his car and reaching over to retrieve something from the passenger seat. A moment later Max exited his car, carrying a coffee in one hand and a box of donuts in the other.

“I come bearing caffeine.” Max said making his way to Zoey.

“Someone woke up on the right side of the bed this morning.” Zoey replied, eagerly taking the coffee from his hand.

“Yeah but you clearly didn’t. You okay?” Max said, handing Zoey the box of donuts and trading it for her bags.

“Just my packing anxiety. But it’s all good I triple checked. Let’s roll.” Zoey said taking the box of donuts and heading to the car with Max joining her shorty after. Soon enough they were on their way.

A few miles, and half a bag of trail mix later, Max reached out for his phone which was mounted on the dashboard.

“So, I brought something besides my trail mix for the trip.” Max said.

“What?” Zoey asked as she popped back some M&M’s.

“A little musical education. Its about time you become familiar with some of the songs you could be exposed to via your power.” Max said as he hit play and an upbeat rock song came booming in over the speakers.

“The perfect road trip mix!” Max said as he bopped along as best he could while driving. Zoey just stared in amazement at his enthusiasm.

_In the day we sweat it out on the streets of a runaway American dream_

_At night we ride through mansions of glory in suicide machines_

_Sprung from cages out on Highway 9_

_Chrome-wheeled, fuel-injected, and steppin' out over the line_

_Oh, baby, this town rips the bones from your back_

_It's a death trap, it's a suicide rap_

_We gotta get out while we're young_

_'Cause tramps like us_

_Baby, we were born to run_

“Who is this? He sounds familiar. I think my parents played this in the background of many a barbecue.” Zoey said as she actively tried to remember.

“Oh Zoey, Zoey, Zoey. How can you not know the boss! Springsteen was a voice of his generation. He represented the worn down, but never put down, spirit of America that I still believe in. The man is a storyteller and the world - his canvas that he paints with his sweet, sweet melodies.” Max said, joining the next verse in his best Springsteen impression.

_Wendy, let me in, I wanna be your friend_

_I wanna guard your dreams and visions_

_Just wrap your legs 'round these velvet rims_

_And strap your hands 'cross my engines_

_Together we could break this trap_

_We'll run 'til we drop, baby, we'll never go back_

_Oh, will you walk with me out on the wire?_

_'Cause, baby, I'm just a scared and lonely rider_

_But I gotta know how it feels_

_I wanna know if love is wild_

_Babe, I want to know if love is real_

_Oh, can you show me?_

As the instrumental break came on Zoey applauded.

“Wow, Max that was amazing. Just checking you were actually singing to me just, now right?”

“Yes - that was my 100% authentic ‘been-practicing-it-my-whole-life’ Springsteen routine. That I am totally not embarrassed it came out.” Max said joining Zoey in her amusement.

“Well don’t stop. I am loving my education so far. Hit me with another verse boss.” Zoey said as she placed her sunglasses on and joined in the song on air-drums as Max continued singing.

_Beyond the Palace, hemi-powered drones scream down the boulevard_

_Girls comb their hair in rear-view mirrors, and the boys try to look so hard_

_The amusement park rises bold and stark, kids are huddled on the beach in a mist_

_I wanna die with you, Wendy, on the streets tonight in an everlasting kiss_

Zoey tried to pretend that Max singing that last part didn’t make her stomach do flips. Even if he was only doing an impression, those words from Max definitely left an impression on Zoey’s heart. Remembering her promise, Zoey tried to keep herself in check, it didn’t really work though. Zoey felt a shift in the car as the song continued, but Max’s voice returned to its normal tone for the rest of the song.

_1-2-3-4!_

_The highway's jammed with broken heroes on a last-chance power drive_

_Everybody's out on the run tonight, but there's no place left to hide_

_Together, Wendy, we can live with the sadness_

_I'll love you with all the madness in my soul_

_Oh, someday, girl, I don't know when_

_We're gonna get to that place where we really wanna go_

_And we'll walk in the sun_

_But 'til then tramps like us_

_Baby, we were born to run_

_Oh, honey, tramps like us_

_Baby, we were born to run_

_Come on, Wendy, tramps like us_

_Baby, we were born to run_

_Ru-uh-uh-un_

_Mm-mm-mm-mm_

_Uh-uh-uh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Ru-uh-uh-uh-un_

_Mm-mm-mm-mm_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Ru-uh-uh-un_

The Zo-ality ended just when the song did, leaving Max none the wiser to what had transpired. As the next song came on Zoey felt more alive than she had in months. And she realized, it was all due to Max. Just as she was about to say something to him about her recent bout of clarity – her phone buzzed with a text from Simon.

_ Simon: Hey – heard you took a little time off before the conference. I think that’s great you deserve some Zoey-time. But don’t be afraid to text or call if you need anything _

“Who’s that?” Max asked innocently.

“Simon. Just checking in.” Zoey said with a slight agitation to her voice.

“Everything okay between you two?” Zoey could tell that was the last thing Max actually wanted to know, but she promised him 100% honesty.

“Yeah. It’s the same as its always been. Nothing really happens. We either talk about his dead dad or mine. Wow, that came out harsh.” Zoey said as she brushed a hand through her hair in frustration.

“Hey, no judgement from me. I mean isn’t the point of this road trip to get away from the daily presence of that. I think you need it more than you know. Which reminds me.” Max finished as he got off an exit that was not on Zoey’s road plan.

“Max, where are we going?”

“You’ll see. It’s a surprise.”

A few moments later Zoey saw signs for San Diego as a very familiar convention center came into view. Max drove all the way up to the front doors and he and Zoey got out of the car.

“You know this isn’t our destination this time, right?” Zoey ask jokingly as she joined Max in sitting on the hood of the car.

“I know, I was just thinking how important that road trip was for the beginnings of our friendship. That was the most time we spent together outside of work at that point. I think it really cemented things for us.”

“No what did that was me pulling you out from under that pile of anime characters after you dove for that free t-shirt.”

“A t-shirt I still hold very dear to me. Thank you very much. As fun as comic con was, my favorite part of that trip was just joking around in the car with you.” Max said shyly as he hopped off the car. “I thought it would help, remembering simpler times. Now we can get back to making up our miles.”

“It does.” Zoey said as she slid down off the hood. In a flash they were back in the car and continued down the highway.

After Max’s detour, the pair drove straight through to Arizona only stopping for necessary bathroom breaks. Despite their best efforts, they arrived at their destination by 10:30pm. As Max pulled into the parking lot, Zoey looked at their surroundings. The motel looked decent enough, and the desert scenery was beautifully lit by a sky full of stars. Tired and hungry from their endless drive, Max and Zoey approached the front desk with whatever energy they could muster. A very nice gentleman took them around the side to their rooms. Max’s was right next door to Zoey’s, and both were right across from the swimming pool. Zoey had barely unpacked, but decided she needed some fresh air and went to sit on the swing between their rooms. Her mood increased exponentially when she saw her best friend heading towards her with his arms full of goodies.

“So, no luck in finding a place that will deliver past 9. But bright side – there was a vending machine.” Max said as he unloaded what he had in his arms. “A lifetime supply of Cheetos and Funyuns. And they had root beer.” Max sat down on the swing handing Zoey a can before taking a sip of his own.

“Beverage of kings.” Zoey said opening her can and taking a bag of Cheetos. “Ugh it is so hot here.”

“Yeah this is that famous dry heat everyone talks about.” Max said, loosening one of the buttons on his shirt. Once his chest hair made an appearance, Zoey wordlessly placed her can down on the ground, put the chip bag in her mouth, rolled up her pants, kicked off her shoes and made a beeline to put her feet in the pool. The cool water worked on calming her heart rate down for about a second, before Max’s legs were dangling next to hers.

“It really is beautiful here.” Max said looking up at the sky. “I mean the cuisine needs some work. For sure.” Zoey could barely concentrate on what he was saying. She tried not to look at him or follow that bead of sweat that was rolling down his neck to his now exposed collarbone.

“So hot…” Zoey mumbled to herself.

“I know right. I will never take San Francisco weather for granted again.” Max said fanning himself with his shirt which was the official last straw for Zoey.

“Let’s go for a swim.” Zoey said standing up. “That’s what you do when its hot outside, right? You go for a swim.”

“Yeah, okay. I’m game, let me just go grab my trunks…”

But Zoey couldn’t wait that long. Without thinking she started unbuttoning her pants pulling them down and stepping out of them. Her shirt soon followed.

“Wow … al-right then.” Max exclaimed at the sight of his best friend stripping down right in front of him. He was totally flabbergasted.

“Come on Max, we’re adults. You’ve seen a bra before. Now are you getting in or not?” Zoey said as she jumped in the pool. Max started taking his clothes off behind her and by the time Zoey emerged from the water Max had just jumped in himself. Zoey kept only her head above the water as she watched Max come back up for air … immediately realizing that more water was _not_ what the situation needed. They stood in silence for a while, with only the sound the water made as it was shifting around them.

“This is nice.” Zoey said trying to break the tension. “The water, I mean.” Max took a minute before finally giving his response.

“This is awkward, right. Is it just me?” he asked.

“No, not just you.” Zoey said letting out a breath of relief.

“I mean a few months ago, what happened…”

“The kissing.”

“Yes … that. The history of that kind of makes this moment feel a little …”

“Charged.” Zoey said finally looking at Max. His curls were wet and spread out all over his forehead. His chest hair was matted down to his skin and Zoey did not dare to look at his nipples again.

“Yeah…” Max said taking an obvious gulp. “ _Charged_.”

“Max, I don’t want you to think that I’m being … hot and cold. Not on purpose. I really did just want to have a fun trip with you. But … there are certain things complicating that.”

“Hey, when I told you to take all the time you need for yourself, I meant it.” Max said as earnestly as he ever was. “Obviously, this is some kind of coping mechanism where you and your best friend strip down to your skivvies and just hang out in a pool.”

“Yeah … I’ m sorry about the stripping.”

“I’m not.” Max joked, obviously. That didn’t stop Zoey from sending a little wave his way with her hand. Max sent one back and pretty soon it was an all-out splash fight. Max and Zoey were soon swimming in circles around each other, splashing and laughing until they finally in the middle of the pool. To avoid gazing into Max’s eyes Zoey looked straight up at the sky, gasping at the natural beauty of it.

“Wow, there are so many stars. I don’t even feel the need for my telescope.” Zoey said as Max joined her in looking upward.

“Yeah, makes you feel kind of small and insignificant, but in the best possible way.” Both brought their gaze back down at the same time. Zoey didn’t know if it was the moonlight reflecting off the water, or in Max’s eyes, that made the moment feel so still. She didn’t even know time had passed until a flashlight was shining in their direction.

“Hey – pool’s off limits after 10.” The manager said as he waited patiently for Zoey and Max to make their way out of the pool. After mumbling ‘I’m sorry’, the two grabbed some towels off of a nearby shelf and sat back down on the swing. As they stargazed, Zoey leaned her head on Max’s shoulder.

“Hey Zo, do you think _The Lion King_ is accurate and all the past kings are just staring down on us right now?” Max asked softly.

“I hope my dad is.” Zoey replied.

A few minutes later a yawn prompted Zoey to get up from the bench and go to bed. She was driving tomorrow and definitely needed to catch up on some sleep - though she didn’t think she would be tossing and turning tonight.


	4. Chapter 4: Driving Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey and Max hit a few more stops on their trip, but Zoey's mind is otherwise occupied. Also Simon calls ... again ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER
> 
> Song: "So Far Away" by Carole King  
> Lyrics Credit: https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/caroleking/sofaraway.html  
> Listen Here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UofYl3dataU

_Max had Zoey pressed up against the wall when her phone started to ring._

_“Don’t get that, please.” Max said as he lightly pulled her bottom lip with his teeth before kissing her again._

_“Oh…I just have to check. And I’ll only answer it if it’s um…” Zoey stopped when she saw Simon’s name pop up on the screen. “See. All good.”_

_Zoey let her phone drop to the floor as she resumed her assault on Max’s lips. His kisses were just as hungry as hers, every one sending shockwaves of pleasure right down to her center. Zoey felt Max’s hand move to her chest and was only slightly disappointed when she felt it pull down the zipper of her sweater. She made quick work of shrugging it off and letting it join her phone on the floor. Max’s lips kissed their way down her neck, until they hit that one sweet spot that made Zoey moan. Zoey wrapped her legs tighter around Max’s waist, gasping at the obvious bulge forming in his pants. Zoey wanted to feel every inch of him._

_Bracing herself with her legs, she reached down and pulled Max’s shirt off over his head before doing the same with her tank top. More skin on skin contact drove Zoey crazy. Max’s hands went to her ass to pull her even closer as he started grinding his hips. She bucked at the sudden contact. Zoey felt his nimble fingers working towards opening the button of her jeans, her own hands digging into Max’s soft hair and pulling it lightly, egging him on. Once her jeans were open, Max’s legs began to shake so he brought Zoey slowly down to the floor. She stood there while he was on both knees before her, pulling down her pants painstakingly so. He just stared into her eyes and she placed her hands on his shoulders to take off her pants one leg at a time. Max rose to his feet again as Zoey helped return the favor._

_Soon they stood in the middle of her living room with nothing more between them then tiny scraps of cloth. Max pulled Zoey in for another passionate kiss, his bulge now a full-blown erection. Zoey backed them up until she was laying on the couch, pulling Max on top of her. She wrapped her legs around him again, directing him towards where she needed him most – where she ached for him. Max was more than happy to oblige, testing the waters with his fingers first. In one quick movement three fingers were inside Zoey making her cry out. His lips never leaving hers, Max teased Zoey even more. While his fingers plunged in and out, his thumb concentrated on lightly circling the sensitive bud between her legs. Zoey buried her face in his neck, holding on for dear life as the first wave of pleasure hit her. Using her feet, she shoved Max’s boxers down his legs._

_“Zoey…” he moaned into her hair._

_“Oh god … Max … “ Zoey screamed as she felt the tip of his member begging for entrance._

_“Zoey …. Zoey …” Max continued to moan, louder and louder._

“Zoey? Hello, earth to Zoey?” Max said, waking her from her daydream.

Zoey suddenly realized that she had zoned out at some point on Interstate 10 E, thinking back to the dreams that kept making her get up for a glass of water all throughout the night.

“Huh?” She finally managed to get out.

“We need to get over, we’re going to miss our exit.” Max said pointing to one of the roadway signs. Zoey wordlessly changed lanes, making it to their exit just in time before reaching down to take a sip from her water tumbler. “You okay? You really zoned out there for a second. It wasn’t a hear-song was it?” Max asked, his eyes nervously pleading for an answer.

“No,” she said quickly. “Just this one patch of highway man … super boring.”

“I know exactly what you need.” Max said playfully.

“You do?”

“A game. Road games are another great facet of a road trip we have yet to partake in. I know a great one. It called ‘Finish This’.”

Little did Max know, that’s exactly what Zoey had been trying to do.

“How it works is I’ll start with the first half of a famous word or phrase. Then you finish the phrase. Like if I say ice what would follow would obviously be…”

“Cream” Zoey said quickly.

“It’s okay that was just a practice round. Okay … ready?” Max asked as Zoey nodded in agreement.

“Phone…” Max started.

“Sex.” Zoey finished. She obviously had a one-track mind today.

“Okay not the obvious choice, but I like it! Super…”

“Soaker.”

“Star…”

“Wars.” Zoey said, knowing that would get a rise out of Max.

“I’m going to choose to ignore that you chose the lesser of the possible answers for that one.” Max said, with a feigned annoyance.

“I know what I said, and it was the _superior_ answer.”

“Must we have this discussion every time.” Max said shaking his head.

“I’m sorry Max, but I do not see any justification in your belief that _Star Trek_ has a more successful franchise than _Star Wars_.”

“Case in point – the last three movies!” Max argued.

“Hey! They tried. I don’t see _Star Trek_ coming out with anything groundbreaking lately.” Zoey countered.

“Just you wait. This _Picard_ show is going to blow everything out of the water. I know why you’re doing this too. Don’t think I don’t see right through you Zoey Clarke. You are just upset because of my choice for our stop today.”

Max had opted to stop at a point in the Arizona desert where the original _Star Trek_ had ‘supposedly’ filmed some of its earliest scenes before moving filming to southern California. Zoey argued that the sketchy location they got from a random blog was nothing more than an armchair blogger conspiracy, but Max didn’t care.

“Set phasers… to fun.” Max exclaimed as Zoey pulled the car over.

They spent 20 minutes in the sun, with Zoey taking pictures of Max doing every pose in the ‘Captain’s log”. Eventually the sun and heat won out and they were headed back to the car. Zoey had just sat down and was waiting on Max when she got another text on her phone from Simon.

_ Simon: Haven’t heard back from you. Just checking again to make sure you’re alright. Call me. _

As Max got in the car Zoey had just thrown her phone down and started the engine.

“Anything good.” Max said gesturing to her phone.

“Just another update from David. ‘Today he looked at me funny, turned out to be just gas’. He’s lucky that kid is cute.” Zoey lied. She didn’t know why she felt the need to hide the text from Simon.

“He really is. And he is totally already in love with his Aunt Zoey.” Max said as he buckled himself in.

“He just likes the bright color of my hair. I can’t believe how big he’s getting. Also, pretty sure he knows his name. I called out to him the last time I was baby sitting and he looked right at me. Kid’s going to be a genius.”

“Look at you gush. Peter is one lucky kid; he has the best family in the world.” Max said as he and Zoey got back onto the highway.

Zoey’s destination for the day was a jewelry stand right as they got into New Mexico. This place was famous for their use of minerals and stones, both of which were big hits with her mom and Mo. Zoey was perusing all the different pieces, when one bracelet in particular caught her eye. It was a dusty periwinkle stone on a thin gold chain, and it was breath taking,

“You should get it for yourself.” Max said, almost reading her mind as he came up from behind her.

“I would never wear it, I’m not one for accessorizing as Mo always loves pointing out.” Zoey said taking one last look at the bracelet before moving on.

A necklace and a pair of earrings later, Zoey had all her gifts and was ready to get back on the road. Max however, needed a few more minutes. Zoey decided to avoid getting sun poisoning and just wait in the car. After a few minutes, with no Max in sight, Zoey’s phone began to ring. Simon’s name popped up on the screen much like it did in her dream, except this time she had no good reason not to answer.

“Hey, Simon. Sorry for not getting back to you.” Zoey said as she connected her phone to the Bluetooth.

“It’s okay. Just wanted to make sure you were having a good time. And that you were still alive”

“Oh no, yeah. This trip is exactly what I needed.”

“Good, good.” Simon replied.

It was then that there was a pause in the conversation - that no one seemed to want to fill.

“Okay well, Simon listen. I have to get back on the road, I just stopped for a quick second…”

“Yeah, yeah. Cool. Zoey … are you sure everything is alright?” Simon asked. Zoey could hear from his tone that he sensed something was up. She didn’t want to hurt his feelings and say she feels his constant checking in was unnecessary. She didn’t even tell him about Max and the road trip to spare him from getting jealous again.

“Yeah. It’s fine. Everything’s fine….” Zoey trailed off as she heard a soft melody begin to play. She looked around and when she saw no one, she realized the music was coming through the phone.

_So far away_

_Doesn't anybody stay in one place anymore_

_It would be so fine to see your face at my door_

_Doesn't help to know you're just time away_

Zoey couldn’t believe it – her first heart-song through the phone! Her powers just kept surprising her by the minute.

_Long ago I reached for you and there you stood_

_Holding you again could only do me good_

_Oh, how I wish I could_

_But you're so far away_

_One more song about moving along the highway_

_Can't say much of anything that's new_

_If I could only work this life out my way_

_I'd rather spend it being close to you_

Zoey quickly realized that by the tone of the song, Simon’s feeling was very much hurt by how she was acting with him. Though there needed to be a conversation with Simon in the future about this, Zoey knew it was not happening on the phone.

_But you're so far away_

_Doesn't anybody stay in one place anymore_

_It would be so fine to see your face at my door_

_Doesn't help to know you're so far away_

_Yeah, you're so far away_

_Traveling around sure gets me down and lonely_

_Nothing else to do but close my mind_

_I sure hope the road don't come to own me_

_There's so many dreams I've yet to find_

The song made Zoey realize that Simon maybe needed her more than she needed him to vent to and check-in with. Yet another item for the growing list of conversation topics they needed to cover when she got back home.

_But you're so far away_

_Doesn't anybody stay in one place anymore_

_It would be so fine to see your face at my door_

_And it doesn't help to know you're so far away_

_Yeah, you're so far away_

_Hey, you're so far away_

“Everything really is fine Simon, I promise. I’m just trying not to get distracted by my phone so much … that’s all.” Zoey said as soon as the song ended.

“Sounds like a plan. So, I’m gonna stop phone stalking you and let you reach out to me if you need to. Okay?” Simon joked, but Zoey knew it was just a façade.

“Okay.”

“Bye Zoey.” And with that he hung up. Zoey could feel a bit more weight on her mind than she had in the last couple of days. Her spirits were instantly lifted when she saw Max heading back towards the car, sporting a straw fedora hat and an Aztec pattern throw rug over his shoulder.

“You like?” He said modeling the hat as he threw the rug in the trunk.

“It’s very you.” Zoey replied.

“Wait till you see the sunglasses.” Max said, pulling on pink shades in a black frame that cracked Zoey up.

They continued driving a few more hours after, and soon enough they approached a sign that said, ‘Welcome To Texas’.


	5. Chapter 5: Texas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey and Max go out on the town - Texas style. With some encouragement from Mo, and the infectious spirit of the south, Zoey embraces the night taking Max along for the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "Deep in the Heart of Texas"  
> Lyrics Credit: https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/nickelcreek/deepintheheartoftexas.html  
> Listen Here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N01q8H0lif8 (I REALLY encourage it with this one!)

“It was definitely a heart-song Mo. Through. The. Phone.” Zoey said as she closed one of the drawers of her motel room. Zoey had called her friend, needing desperately to talk so someone other than Max about what had happened earlier that day.

“Oh, I don’t doubt that part. It’s _what_ Simon sang that has me confused. You two talk every day, why is he suddenly concerned now about how far away you are?” 

“Well, I haven’t had the best attitude lately when it comes to Simon. I just feel like our friendship is so one-note.” Zoey said letting out an exasperated breath.

“That’s what happens when all you have as the glue holding you together is a grief bond. I knew that London bridge would fall … I was just waiting for you to come around.” Mo sassed.

“It also didn’t help that I was totally distracted by thoughts about Max.”

“Oooh so something finally happened?” Mo asked eagerly.

“No. Well not in real life anyway. I did have this pretty crazy dream last night.”

“Sexual crazy or Zoey crazy like that time you dreamt you were leading the entire cast of your life in song before a piano fell on you?”

“It was definitely leaning in more of a sexual direction… it’s been harder than I thought to keep myself in check.” Zoey said as she plopped down on the bed.

“Zoey, I know I sang ‘Hot N Cold’ but it sounds like you are running hot, hot, hot for that boy. Maybe the dreams are your body’s way of telling you the time has come … because you sure haven’t been.”

“It’s not my body that’s got me concerned Mo. I don’t want to break Max’s heart while waiting for mine to catch up. He loves me … and while I know I want him – loving him is something else entirely.”

“What do you two have planned tonight?”

“Max really wants to go to this BBQ place he read about online. Supposedly the best southern food in all of Texas.”

“Okay so use tonight as a beta test. Pretend like you’re already in love with him and let nature run its course. Let this trip do what it was supposed to – heal your heart a little. Nothing does that better than love.”

“Wow.” Zoey said, sitting up.

“I know, I give great advice.”

Zoey could practically feel him doing his signature hair flip through the phone. “No actually I’m just impressed you know what a beta test is.” She teased.

“I’m hanging up now.” Mo said after a pause.

“Bye Mo.” Zoey said as she hung up.

Taking stock of what Mo had said she walked over to the closet and pulled out a dress. Treating tonight like a date meant dressing the part. Once she was putting the finishing touches on her hair, there was a knock at her door. Zoey opened it to find Max standing there wearing a new shirt … and something new on his head.

“When in Rome right?” He said, obviously acknowledging the cowboy hat on his head. “Don’t worry … I got you one too.” He said pulling a smaller version of his own hat from behind his back. He placed it gently on Zoey’s head, adjusting ever so gently that it made Zoey’s breath hitch.

“Shall we?” She said trying to walk off her sudden bout of nerves.

“After you, ma’am.” Max replied with a tip of his hat, making Zoey chuckle.

The restaurant looked exactly like what you would expect for a place named “Chuck’s Chuck”. Everything that wasn’t wooden was chrome, and it smelled like pure heaven. A waitress dressed in a peasant shirt and daisy-duke shorts seated Max and Zoey at one of their finest booths. The mood lighting was perfect, and there was even a live band and a dancefloor with all colored lights strobing back and forth.

“This place is insane.” Max commented. “And it’s a good thing I got us these hats; otherwise we would stick out like a sore thumb.”

“The menu is bigger than me.” Zoey exclaimed as she held it up for comparison.

A few moments later a different waitress came over to take their order.

“Welcome to Chuck’s Chuck, I’m Charlene. Can I start ya’ll with some drinks?”

“What do you recommend?” Max asked.

“Well our most popular with tourists is the ‘Snake in the Boot’. That’s some Jose Cuervo and a bunch of other stuff mixed in a cowboy boot that you get to take home.”

“Just one boot? That seems kind of silly?” Max interjected.

“Well if you and your pretty little missus both get one – then you got yourselves a pair!”

“That sounds good – bring us those.” Zoey said, not giving Max time to say anything about the ‘pretty little missus’ comment. “When in Rome?” Zoey shrugged.

Charlene came back a moment later with to full sized cowboy boots.

“Ya’ll gonna wanna eat somethin’ with those.” She said holding up her note pad.

After they ordered, Zoey took another look around the room. This wasn’t normally a place she would feel comfortable, maybe it was just the Cuervo talking, but she liked it.

“Everyone here is so … lively.” Zoey said.

“Yeah it’s such a great energy. Fits in with the theme of our trip.” Max said taking a swig of his boot.

“And what is that?” Zoey said leaning towards Max with her chin on her hands.

“Enjoying life. Feeling alive again.”

“Well its working.” Zoey said with a smile just as Charlene arrived with their food.

As Zoey was about to take the first bite of her steak, she heard a bass beat start to play.

“When did they switch to a DJ?” She asked loudly.

“They didn’t.” Max replied as Zoey turned around to see the house band still on stage.

“Oh boy…” Zoey said just as the entire restaurant staff stopped dead in their tracks.

_The stars at night are big and bright_

_Deep in the heart of Texas_

_The prairie sky is wide and high_

_Deep in the heart of Texas_

_The sage in bloom is like perfume_

_Deep in the heart of Texas_

_Reminds me of the one that I love_

_Deep in the heart of Texas_

Zoey watched in amazement as the whole restaurant started doing a hoedown breakdance, while Max just kept eating his steak like nothing was happening.

“This is so good; I don’t even care if the slaughterhouse might be on the premises. Zo? Is everything okay? You haven’t even taken your first bite yet. You have to try this.” Max said taking another enthusiastic bite.

_Everybody, everybody, everybody (5x)_

_Make it bounce_

_(instrumental)_

“Max, what would you say if I told you the whole restaurant was singing about Texas right now?”

“A heart-song? Right here right now? … about Texas?” Max asked as he looked around in disbelief. To him it just looked like a normal eatery.

“I wish you could see this … it's incredible.” Zoey said, finally taking that bite. “Oh my god that’s delicious.” She said through a mouthful of steak.

_Everybody, everybody, everybody (5x)_

_Make it bounce_

_The sage in bloom is like perfume_

_Deep in the heart of Texas_

_Reminds me of the one that I love_

_Deep in the heart of Texas_

_(banjo solo)_

The whole restaurant kept dancing as all the waitresses were hoisted up onto the bar and began country line dancing.

“They are all just so …. energetic! Its so infectious. I feel like square dancing. I’ve never square danced in my life!” Zoey screamed over the music.

“Okay so … I know you have a big musical extravaganza going on in your head right now Zoey … but the volume of your voice is drawing some unnecessary attention.” Max said, gesturing to a man who was staring at Zoey like she was out of her mind. She of course couldn’t see that man doing anything but playing an imaginary banjo.

_The coyotes wail along the trail_

_Deep in the heart of Texas_

_The rabbits rush around the brush_

_Deep in the heart of Texas_

_Everybody, everybody, everybody (5x)_

_Make it bounce_

_(instrumental)_

“Everyone in here is so happy right now Max. God – I just want to live in that.” Zoey said as she tapped her hands on the table along to the song.

“How much of your boot did you have?” Max chuckled, getting up to check Zoey’s boot which was still pretty full. Zoey just smiled at him and went back to enjoying the show.

_Everybody, everybody, everybody (5x)_

_Make it bounce_

_(banjo solo)_

_The coyotes wail along the trail_

_Deep in the heart of Texas_

_The rabbits rush around the brush_

_Deep in the heart of Texas_

_Everybody, everybody, everybody (5x)_

_Make it bounce_

As the number came to a close, Zoey felt like clapping but stopped herself when she heard the house band music come back on.

“That was so crazy! But in like the best possible way!” Zoey said as she reached for Max’s hand across the table. “I wish you could have seen that too.” she said giving him an endearing smile, making Max’s eyes soften.

“God I’m starving.” Zoey said as she dug back into her meal.

A little while later Zoey had her fill of red meat and was just about finished with her boot when the house band came back from their break. She watched as people got up to actually dance, and saw Max longingly look at the dance floor. She knew he wouldn’t ask her himself, that would be pushing her. So, Zoey decided it was time to take matters into her own hands.

“I feel the need to burn some calories. You wanna dance?” She said walking over to Max’s side of the booth.

“If you insist.” Max said gleefully as he and Zoey made their way onto the dance floor. It may not have been about Texas, but the song was almost as spirited as the heart-song had been. The two bopped together to the music, Max even spun her around a few times. Zoey got a little dizzy from the Cuervo though, causing her to grab Max’s arm to steady herself.

“You okay?” Max said close to her ear, so he didn’t have to scream over the music.

“Just a little too much spinny.” Zoey said with a giggle. She wouldn’t have recognized herself a few hours ago. Now here she was, practically in her best friends’ arms on a packed dance floor using words like ‘spinny’. If she was being honest with herself … she kind of liked it.

Just as their current position bordered on awkward territory, the band changed songs to something slower. Already there, Zoey wasted no time wrapping her arms around Max’s neck, as his hands gradually made their way down to her hips. He gave her a soft smile as they began to sway. Some people left the dance floor giving them more room, but Zoey decided to relish in the few minutes they got to spend like this. With her dream from the previous night still on the forefront of her mind, being so close to Max made Zoey’s heart feel like it was doing somersaults. She looks up to find Max already looking at her. Zoey’s eyes darted down to his lips for just a fraction of a second, but Max knew exactly what she was thinking. It looked like he was thinking it too. Just as their faces inched closer together, the song ended and was quickly replaced by one with a much faster pace. That seemed to snap Max back into reality as he dropped his hands and took a step back from Zoey.

“Dancing, tequila, and red meat - hell of a combination. I think I need to go sit back down.” And that was just what he did, with Zoey following right behind.

After dinner Zoey drove them back to the motel, as Max had decided he wanted them each to have their own pair of boots – so he drank two more. Zoey managed to get him about halfway back to his room before Max said that the world spinning made him want to sit down. Zoey placed him on a wicker chair before claiming the other one for herself.

“It’s nice out here. Why don’t we go camping outside tonight?” Max asked. When he was drunk, he had the same earnest enthusiasm of a five-year-old, and just about the same amount of follow through.

“I think that would be a waste of a perfectly good motel room.” Zoey replied. She had to admit the cool breeze was pretty tempting. But so was her bed.

“Right, right. Well then … to my room.” He said as he tried to stand up but only made it about three inches off the chair before falling back in it. “I guess not.” Max said as he laughed at the sorry state he was in.

“I had an amazing time tonight Max. I wouldn’t want to watch a hootenanny with anyone else.” Zoey said as she leaned forward and placed her hand on Max’s thigh.

“What happened at the restaurant tonight?” Max asked, his tone telling Zoey exactly what he meant.

“Mo may have suggested earlier that if I wanted to sort out my feelings … for you … that I should treat tonight like we were on a date.” Max reacted by staring at Zoey like he couldn’t believe the words coming out of her mouth. “And the only reason I’m even telling you this is because I’m pretty sure you won’t remember it tomorrow.” Zoey said as she walked over to Max and offered him her hands to stand up. When he got up, Max still held onto one of Zoey’s hand, inspecting it like he expected it to evaporate.

“Well … if this were a date, I would make sure you got to your door safe.” Max said as he laced their fingers together. They walked like that for the next few feet until they made it to Zoey’s door.

“Home sweet home.” Max said, still not letting go of Zoey’s hand.

“Thank you for walking me. This neighborhood can get pretty crazy at night.” Zoey and Max both turned to the empty parking lot and watched as a tumbleweed rolled through. When they turned back around, they were face to face again like they had been on the dance floor.

“Goodnight.” Max said softly as he finally relaxed his grip on Zoey’s hand. As he turned to walk back towards his room Zoey couldn’t stop herself. She grabbed Max’s hand and pulled him towards her, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. When she felt his other hand move to her cheek, as if to deepen the kiss, Zoey pulled back before mumbling a ‘goodnight’ and rushing into her room.


	6. Chapter 6: Texas Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the kiss, Zoey has a lot to think about. With Max acting differently - she has no idea what's going on in his mind. Zoey has to decide what's worth the risk for love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "Tell Him" by Linda Ronstadt  
> Lyrics Credit: https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/lindaronstadt/tellhim.html  
> Listen Here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WkX9cyQ9DHc

The next _afternoon_ , Zoey and Max drove in total silence … mostly because Max had been passed out in the passenger seat since the minute she started driving. Zoey found him that morning, asleep in the same chair they had been sitting in the night before, and reluctantly woke him up by gently rubbing his shoulder. Luckily, Max had too much of a hangover to ask any questions about what had happened the night before. He wordlessly opened his eyes and made his way to his room to just change and get the rest of his stuff. Though she had been secretly grateful to not have to face what she had done, Zoey now felt like she was living in a hellish limbo. She wouldn’t know what Max was thinking about the kiss, if he even remembered it happening, until he woke up. As they hit a bit of traffic, Zoey took a minute to check on her friend, the sleeping beauty. His face looked so peaceful. Zoey made a mental note that Max didn’t snore, thinking that was something he had going for him.

Though, if Zoey was being totally honest, Max already had everything going for him. He was sweet, caring, and very handsome. Zoey’s lips pulled into a huge grin just remembering all the laughs they’ve shared together; Max had this silliness about him that always brightened her day. And he loved her family, almost as much as he loved her. He had held her hand during her father’s whole funeral, letting her squeeze has hard as she needed to so she could keep it together for her mom. It was then that the truth hit Zoey as quickly as a pin prick. She was in love with Max - irrevocably and undeniably in love with him. A part of her wanted to tell him and see his eyes light up with joy, but she knew her heart was still heavy with grief - as much as she’s tried to fight it. Zoey had seen firsthand what that does to relationships and she wanted to protect Max’s heart more than anything else. Hurting him with her unwillingness to listen to her heart had separated them in a way Zoey never wanted to repeat again. So, she kept her secret to herself and just kept driving.

Max woke up about an hour later and without him needing to say anything, Zoey handed him a water bottle - never taking her eyes off the road.

“Thanks.” Max said, his voice sounding very dry. “The next time we get asked if we want to drink out of collectible cowboy boots, remind me to say no.” He said taking another long swig of the water bottle.

“You feeling okay?”

“Yeah, I think I slept most of it off.” Max said rubbing his temples.

“I have some stuff in my purse for my stress headaches. I’m happy to share.”

“Think I just need a little fresh air,” Max stated. As he rolled down the window, Max regretted that decision immediately. Unfortunately, he had no way of knowing that a manure truck had overturned a few miles ahead and that they were downwind of it. “If I wasn’t nauseous before, I am now.” Max exclaimed as he quickly shut the window. Zoey pinched her nose and turned on the AC to try and get the smell out.

“Well this is one part of the trip I’ll be leaving out of the memoirs.” She joked, but Max gave her little more than a strained smile causing Zoey to go silent. It was a while before either of them spoke again.

“So … I’m a little fuzzy on last night.” Max started to say, making Zoey’s grip on the steering wheel tighten. “Did …” a nervous chuckle escaped his lips before he continued. “Did we…”

Before he could finish, Zoey’s phone started to ring. She had forgotten that she turned on the Bluetooth to listen to a podcast earlier on her portable speaker, which meant that her phone was now connected to Max’s car. In big white letters ‘SIMON CELL’ popped up on the dashboard screen, making Max’s face fall. Zoey ignored the call and turned her attention back on the road, purposely not asking Max to continue. She felt her heart drop when he didn’t anyway. Instead he just turned away from her and stared out the window. Zoey thought he fell asleep again until she saw him take out his phone and start scrolling through social media. The traffic could not clear up fast enough.

“I think we’ll have to skip my Texas stop to make up the time.” Zoey said once they were zooming back on the road.

“Yeah, that’s probably best.” Max calmly agreed.

Zoey suddenly felt like she didn’t know what to say. Any mention of their time in Texas so far would end with talking about the kiss. Any mention of Max’s current behavior would probably lead to talking about the kiss. With every breath she felt like telling Max that she loved him. Zoey never wished for a heart-song more than in that moment, then at least she might get a clue where his head was at. The more she thought about it, she realized that Max hadn’t sung her a heart-song during their whole trip and Zoey didn’t know why, but that made her concerned.

“Its too bad … The Space Center in Houston is supposed to have this ‘Mission Mars’ thing that’s as close to the actual experience as you can get.” Zoey said to no avail, Max barely acknowledged her. “Definitely good practice for when we actually go …”

That got Max’s attention.

“Yeah well, we need to prepare because our planet is being decimated by humanity as we speak.”

“They also had that exhibit with all the gear and the engines from Gemini _and_ Apollo.”

“And the space suits. Did you know they…”

“… won an Emmy award for Apollo 7.” Zoey and Max said at the same time – causing them to share a genuine laugh.

“I did know that. God, I must have watched the moon landing a hundred times growing up. In the 6th grade I studied the footage to prove to Michele Bronowski that it was _not_ faked.” Zoey continued as Max let out a chuckle.

After that Zoey and Max resumed some quasi-normal behavior. There was still some tension in the air, but Zoey was happy to dismiss it as long as her best friend didn’t say, or _sing_ , otherwise. They played the radio, got some food from a drive-thru, and Zoey even initiated a game of ‘I Spy’. A few hours later they arrived at the second motel they booked in Texas. They walked into a busier lobby than they had experienced, with staff running back and forth with mops and buckets.

“Yes – can I help you?” The frazzled manager said greeting Zoey and Max.

“Yes, we have two rooms reserved for tonight under Clarke.” Zoey said, suddenly take aback by the grimace that appeared on the manager’s face.

“I’m afraid one of the rooms you reserved has sprung a leak, and the plumber isn’t coming until tomorrow morning.”

“Oh … okay well are there…” Zoey started to ask before the manager cut her off.

“No other rooms are available. The place is booked. We are so sorry about this, but we will refund y’alls deposit and we have a cot available to set up in the other room.”

Zoey looked to Max for approval of the proposed plan. He seemed hesitant but eventually agreed.

“Great – well the cot was already set up. Ya’ll can just head back to room 608.” The manager said handing Zoey the key.

The two picked up their bags and made their way down the hall to their room. They opened the door to find a full-sized bed with a cot made up a few feet to the right of it. Other than a tv on a long dresser and the bathroom at the back of the room, the suite was bare bones. Zoey took charge of making the best of the situation.

“Okay so I’m thinking we get settled. Then maybe see if they have some good vending machine loot and watch a movie.” She said sitting down on the bed and picking up the channel guide. “Score! They’re playing _Spaceballs_ in 20 minutes.”

“Yeah … I’m kind of tired. Still feeling a little hungover. I think I’m just going to shower and go to sleep.” Max said dropping his bag on the cot.

“I can take the cot if you’d be more comfortable … I mean I’m smaller, I can just squeeze …” Zoey offered.

“It’s fine. I’ll take the cot.” Max said, interrupting Zoey as the tension increased. Without another word he took some things out of his bag and made his way into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Zoey wondered why his mood had shifted so quickly. Did he not want to share the room? Did it make him uncomfortable? That brought on an onslaught of new questions for Zoey to obsess over.

As she tried to occupy her mind by unpacking, a small box with a pink bow caught her eye inside of Max’s bag, which he left open in his hurry to get into the bathroom. Curiosity seemed less harmful than over thinking, so Zoey took the box out all while keeping an eye on the bathroom door. Still hearing the shower running, Zoey opened the box and was surprised by its contents. Inside the box was the bracelet she had been admiring back in Arizona – Zoey couldn’t believe it. Her heart fluttered; Max had gotten this for her. Zoey was so distracted she didn’t hear the water turn off. Max opened the door to find Zoey standing there, staring at the bracelet with tears suddenly brimming in her eyes.

“What’s this?” She asked sweetly.

“It was a surprise for you. I was going to give it to you for luck at the conference.” Max said, slightly red from embarrassment.

“Max, that is so…”

“Stupid, I know.” Max said looking down. He walked over towards Zoey in nothing but a white t-shirt and boxer shorts, his wet hair brushed back making him look a little like the old Max.

“No … not stupid at all. Why would you say stupid?”

“Because I thought … I thought something had changed. But it hasn’t. Simon calling today reminded me of that.” Max said, taking the box from her hand and throwing it back in his bag.

“Simon? What does Simon have to do with this?”

“You’re obviously still torn between your feelings for him and … That kiss last night meant something, right.? At least … it did to me.” Max confessed.

“Oh, so you do remember that.” Zoey said softly.

“Yeah, I do.” Max replied, his tone mirroring hers.

“Well why didn’t you say anything to me all day?” Zoey said, wanting to reach out to him.

“You’re still grieving, and I didn’t want to push. I just thought maybe something had … shifted.”

“It did.” Zoey confessed.

If Max was going to hurt no matter what she did, he deserved the truth.

“Max, I haven’t been able to get my mind off of anything but you … and me. The whole trip I’m having these dreams and thinking about nothing but us being together; and believe me I tried not to. I didn’t want to hurt you … again. I can’t give you what you want yet, I’m not in a good place. And that kills me … but it’s the truth. But, if there’s one thing this trip has showed me, it’s that I’m getting there.” Zoey began saying as she smiled at Max. “…and I’m hoping you can understand and be patient with me.”

Zoey didn’t let him respond. Instead she gathered her things and went to take a shower, giving Max some time to digest what she had said. A while later, Zoey stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in one of the towels. She took another towel and wrapped her hair up in a makeshift turban before going to wipe off the condensation from the mirror over the sink. The minute her reflection appeared … it began to sing.

_I know something about love_

_You gotta want it bad_

_If that guy's got into your blood_

_Go out and get him_

_If you want him to be_

_The very part of you_

_Makes you want to breathe_

_Here's the thing to do_

Zoey couldn’t believe this was happening again. She didn’t think she was singing out loud, but her reflection looked determined to get her point across.

_Tell him that you're never gonna leave him_

_Tell him that you're always gonna love him_

_Tell him tell him tell him tell him right now_

When she heard harmonies, Zoey looked to see that her reflection in both the make-up mirror attached to wall, and her reflection on the glass door of the shower were singing as well.

_I know something about love_

_You gotta show him_

_And make him see the moon up above_

_Go out and get him_

_If you want him to be_

_Always by your side_

_If you want him to_

_Only think of you_

Zoey’s reflection gave quite the performance, often gesturing in her movements to what was waiting for her outside the bathroom door. Her eyes were wide and expressive – there was no mistaking what she wanted Zoey to do. Or rather, what Zoey already wanted to do.

_Tell him that you're never gonna leave him_

_Tell him that you're always gonna love him_

_Tell him tell him tell him tell him right now_

Zoey was torn between being shocked and awed. Yes, she had just told Max to be patient with her. But according to the woman in the mirror … waiting any longer to tell Max exactly how she felt was unnecessary.

_Ever since the world began_

_It's been that way for men_

_And women were created_

_To make love their destiny_

_They why should true love be_

_So complicated oh_

Complicated didn’t even begin to describe the situation Zoey found herself in. She was feeling like it was getting less complicated by the second. Zoey felt flushed with a newfound confidence to just march into that room and show Max exactly how she felt. Consequences be damned.

_I know something about love_

_You've gotta take him_

_And show him what the world is made of_

_One kiss could prove it_

Zoey’s reflection threw her a confident wink before continuing her number.

_If you want him to be_

_Always by your side_

_Take his hand tonight_

_Swallow your foolish pride_

The reflection was right. The only thing keeping Zoey and Max apart was her fear in repeating someone else’s mistake. She was not Simon and Max was not Jessica. She and Max had been best friends for years and how many times did he have to prove to her that his love was not fragile. If Max was willing to take that chance, take that leap – then Zoey was too.

_Tell him that you're never gonna leave him_

_Tell him that you're always gonna love him_

_Tell him tell him tell him tell him right now_

At the end of the song Zoey’s reflection returned to normal. Still feeling the effects of the song, she reached to open the door until she remembered that she was still in her towel ensemble. She changed into her sleep shirt and shorts before opening the door. All her nerve left her when she saw that Max had turned off the lights and was already asleep on the cot. Zoey had originally thought he was fibbing when he said he was tired – turned out he wasn’t. Zoey tip toed to the bed before climbing under the covers. She laid on her side so she could look at the cot. Max was on his side with his back facing Zoey. The only light in the room was coming from right outside the windows blinking along with the neon sign of the motel. Suddenly Max began to shift. He turned himself so that he was on his back, and Zoey could see he was wide awake. He turned his head to look at her and as their eyes met Zoey remembered the song from her mirror. She looked into Max’s eyes and saw nothing but love. She pulled the covers back and got out of the bed. Max responded by sitting up on the cot following her every move with his gaze. Zoey walked towards him, and in one swift movement sat herself down on the edge of the cot, as Max pulled her in for a passionate kiss. 


	7. Chapter 7: The Final Stretch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey and Max come to some conclusions about their relationship in the last stretch of their trip to Orlando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "Happy Together" by The Turtles  
> Lyrics Credit: https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/turtles/happytogether.html  
> Listen Here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ZEURntrQOg

The next day, Max and Zoey were driving in comfortable silence with a mellow tune playing on the radio. As they shared a glance and a smile, Zoey thought back to the night before – and the moment that changed everything…

* * *

Zoey had shifted over from the side of the cot to right on top of Max. As he stayed sitting up, Zoey threw her right leg to the other side of the cot, straddling his lap never once breaking the kiss. Their kisses were hungry and filled with desire. Coming up for air, Zoey moved her hands to the bottom of Max’s white t-shirt pulling it off over his head. She captured his lips again as the shirt was haphazardly thrown to the floor. Things seemed to be headed in the right direction, until Zoey felt Max softly pull back, holding her in place with his hands now by her elbows.

“Zoey … wait …” he whispered breathlessly.

“No, no more waiting. We’ve waited long enough. _You’ve_ waited enough.” Zoey said as she cradled his face lovingly in her hands. Leaning forward she resumed the kiss, but after a moment Max stopped again.

“I know but, what about that whole speech you made before. Everything you said about needing time and being patient…”

“That was before my reflection sang to me and reminded me that its better to take the leap than never know…”

“I’m sorry wait … your _reflection_ sings to you too?” Max asked taking a break from the tone of the moment.

“Yes, but why talk about that when we can do this?” Zoey said pushing Max’s arms aside and grabbing his face with her hands, pulling him in for another kiss. It took Max a little longer to find the strength to pull away again. He took a deep breath and gently swung his legs off the side of the cot before moving Zoey to sit beside him. He placed one hand on her cheek, cradling it as he looked deep into her eyes.

“I love you.” He said slow and clear, “I have loved you … for a long time. I loved you even when I didn’t realize it yet. And its because I love you, that I think … we need to stop … this.” He said gesturing between them.

“Not because I don’t want it to happen…” Max continued, “but because I want it to happen _right_. You are _it_ for me Zoey. You’re the one.”

Zoey couldn’t help the joyful tears escaping her eyes that Max was more than happy to gently wipe away.

“And _when_ we take that next step,” he continued, “I want to make sure we’re both in a good place. I don’t mind if that means waiting a little longer.”

Zoey took Max’s hand off of her face and laced their fingers together, bringing their joined hands to her heart. She knew Max was right, she was finally in this for the long game. Even if that meant waiting until her grief was managed for more than a few days on a road trip.

“Waiting doesn’t change how I feel. I wish I felt like I could say those words back to you and have them mean the same thing. I mean I _do_ love you, but …” Zoey said looking down, embarrassed not knowing how to finish her thought.

“You just need some time to catch up. Besides we both know when it comes to emotions, you’re a little as my Bubbie would say ‘ _fercockt_ ’.” 

“Gesundheit?” Zoey said.

“It’s Yiddish for a little messed up. Well … not _messed_ up, more like fu-”

“I get the gist.” Zoey said leaning her head on Max’s bare shoulder.

“We can explore all these new feelings, after your heart has had a little more time to heal.” Max said wrapping his arm around her and pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

“Does all this mean I still have to sleep all alone? You’re very comfortable.” Zoey said as she buried her face into Max’s chest.

“I think that can be arranged. We might want to move to the bed though, I don’t think this cot can hold the weight of two people.”

Zoey nodded in agreement. Never breaking contact, Max and Zoey walked over to the bed and slid under the covers together.

“Can I go get my shirt?”

“Goodnight Max.”

* * *

Even though their status technically remained ‘just friends’, the only tension that was left between them was purely sexual. Meaning that the road trip could proceed without a hitch, and apparently Zoey missed the last stretch of it reminiscing about the best nights sleep she’d had in months.

“When did we get into Mississippi?” Zoey asked.

“About three *sighs* ago. I bet I know what you were thinking about...” Max teased.

“Max!” Zoey said playfully shoving his shoulder.

“What? I was going to say it’s the fact that the whole state of Louisiana is one big rain away from becoming a part of the Atlantic. Zoey please, keep your mind out of the gutter.”

Their conversation flowed all the way into Alabama when their stomachs told them it was time for a pit stop. Zoey as navigator was tasked with finding them an eating establishment that had at least three stars on Yelp. She managed to find a rest-stop diner that had pretty good reviews, so they decided to chance it. The diner looked very quaint, like out of a movie from the 50’s.

“I think this is the place from _Iron Giant_.” Max joked as he held the door open for Zoey. It’s a seat yourself kind of a place, so Zoey and Max opted for a booth by a window. Smiling like idiots at each other, they didn't even notice the waitress come over to take their order.

“You two lovebirds have a chance to look at the menu yet?” she said in between chews of her bubble gum.

“Um, no ... Meg,” Max said reading her name tag, “we haven’t.”

“I’m sure it’s all … really great though. Top notch cuisine.” Zoey said with an awkward hand gesture, trying to dissuade Meg’s sarcastic tone.

“Your girlfriend has quite the sense of humor.” Meg said to Max, “I’ll give you a minute.” she said before moving on to her next table.

“Didn’t feel like correcting her?” Max said jokingly.

“I’ll allow it. Consider it practice for when we can actually use the terminology.” Zoey said before retreating behind her menu.

Two cheeseburgers later their appetites were sated, and Max insisted on paying the bill.

“When we do actually start dating, you better be prepared to go dutch mister. I am a modern-day woman, save that chivalry for the renaissance fair.” Zoey teased.

“Never! I insist on buying your love in any and all ways I can.” Max said as his card was handed back to him. He offered Zoey his arm and she happily linked them together. That was when she heard the music start…

_Imagine me and you, I do_

_I think about you day and night_

_It's only right_

_To think about the girl you love_

_And hold her tight_

_So happy together_

Zoey was so happy to hear Max sing to her again; she had really missed his heart-songs. It was nice to know that even though their feelings were out in the open now, it didn’t stop the need for a heart-song every now and then.

_If I should call you up, invest a dime_

_And you say you belong to me_

_And ease my mind_

_Imagine how the world could be_

_So very fine_

_So happy together_

Zoey giggled as Max danced around her, even spinning her around every now and then as part of the choreography. It reminded her of the times when her dad would do the same thing. Zoey waited for the sting of his loss to cloud the memory, but it never did. She let out a deep breath at the realization that remembering her dad wouldn’t always hurt. Meaning that her heart was healing, and she was one step closer to being with the man she … well, that she loved. Zoey wondered why she couldn’t say the words to Max if she was feeling them.

_I can't see me loving nobody but you for all my life_

_When you're with me, baby, the skies will be blue for all my life_

Max re-linked their arms mid song and led Zoey back out to the car. His heart-song, however, was far from over.

_Me and you and you and me_

_No matter how they tossed the dice_

_It had to be_

_The only one for me is you_

_And you for me_

_So happy together_

Watching Max dance around the car, Zoey wondered what he actually saw them doing. Obviously, time hadn’t frozen, so … what was she doing the whole time. There was still a lot about her power that Zoey didn’t know or understand. But she looked forward to figuring it out, with Max by her side.

_I can't see me loving nobody but you for all my life_

_When you're with me, baby, the skies will be blue for all my life_

_Me and you and you and me_

_No matter how they tossed the dice_

_It had to be_

_The only one for me is you_

_And you for me_

_So happy together_

During what Zoey learned was an instrumental break, Max pulled her in close for some quality slow dancing. He kept her there, touching their foreheads together as he eventually continued singing.

_Me and you and you and me_

_No matter how they tossed the dice_

_It had to be_

_The only one for me is you_

_And you for me_

_So happy together_

_So happy together_

_How is the weather?_

_So happy together_

_We're happy together_

_So happy together_

_We're happy together_

_So happy together_

_So happy together_

At the end of the song Zoey found herself standing next to Max by the car, no longer in his arms.

“You okay?” he asked, kind of already knowing the answer.

“You just sang me a very sweet heart-song. First one of the trip actually, I was getting worried.” Zoey said as they got back in the car.

“Well ever since that night in your apartment I’ve tried to keep my mind clear around you so that I wouldn’t sing anything to you that you couldn’t, or didn’t, want to deal with.”

“You don’t have to worry about that. Except maybe when we’re … doing … stuff. Its very frustrating when the person you’re trying to kiss is doing anything else with their lips.”

“Noted.” Max said with a smirk as he started the engine. Zoey loved that even when things changed between them, nothing else really did. She loved being so open about their feelings.

“And for the record, I think we would be really _happy together_.” Zoey said, putting an emphasis on her final words.

“Well … now I know what my heart-song was. Next stop, Orlando!” Max exclaimed as they headed back towards the highway.


	8. Chapter 8: Oh Orlando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orlando at last! Zoey and Max waste no time enjoying their destination with some theme park fluff. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: “When You Wish Upon A Star”  
> Lyrics Credit: https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/jessemccartney/whenyouwishuponastar.html  
> Listen Here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=quelYMS8XPc

Zoey and Max arrived in Orlando with two full days to spare before the conference. This was no accident. The night they got to their hotel; Zoey immediately laid out the plan; it had a PowerPoint slideshow with a print-out itinerary.

“Day one, we hit Universal Studios and we hit it hard. I took the liberty of listing the attractions and grouping them into three categories; stuff I would love to do, stuff you would love to do, and the overlap. As you can see most of that takes place in Harry Potter World so I think, since we only have one day to spend in the park, we should focus our time there.” Zoey went to continue, but Max raised his hand.

“Can I request time for a photo-op with some of the Minions?”

“Obviously. If you look at the itinerary, they are on the way to Harry Potter.”

“How silly of me.” Max said sarcastically, which didn’t phase Zoey in the slightest.

“Then we move on to day two – Disney.”

“Did you ever try to decode the Minion language? Its fascinating actually, they use a mix of …”

“Max! Focus!” Zoey said in the sternest voice she could manage, trying to pretend that Max getting excited about Minion culture wasn’t the most adorable thing she’d ever seen.

“Right – Disney day! Proceed.”

“Thank you. As I was saying, Disney is where it gets tricky. Some say its impossible to schedule a day where you get to every park. I say, those people are not even in the same league as me. We hit Epcot for international breakfast. Then Hollywood Studios for Star Wars and Toy Story before making our way for a quick look at the new Avatar attraction, ending our day in the Magic Kingdom. And before you ask, yes, we will have a chance to stop by and meet Hercules.” Zoey said as she saw Max start to raise his hand again.

“Thank you. The man is a personal icon, it would be rude to come all the way here and not stop by and say hi.” Max said as poignantly as he could.

“We’ve got this. Orlando, get ready to be taken by storm.” Zoey said as she closed out her PowerPoint.

Bright and early the next morning, much to Max’s chagrin considering how late the PowerPoint presentation ran, the pair were one of the first in line for entrance into Universal Studios. A very nice park employee took their picture with the Minions, Max stood next to Stewart and Zoey next to Bob. Max even convinced Zoey to stop and say hi to Shrek and Donkey on their way to the Kwik-E-Mart for a squishee before heading to the big kahuna.

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter was even more incredible than Zoey dreamed it would be. She and Max even dressed the part in their Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff t-shirts, respectively. They did everything, which started with buying even more house merchandise.

“Do we really need to wear the house scarves … in Orlando … in June?” Zoey asked now fully decked out in a house robe.

“We do if we want to honor the tradition of Hogwarts.” Max replied dressed the same.

“But the robes are heavy enough.” Zoey whined.

But Max was already on his way to Ollivander’s, where they then got their personalized wands based off their Pottermore profiles.

“Max stop giggling at my wand.”

“I’m laughing at the sheer irony. I mean come on, _Cherry_ wood, with a dragon _heartstring_ … get it Zo? _Heart_ -string … _heart_ -song?” Max said cracking himself up. A fellow tourist was nice enough to take their picture with them posing like they were in a duel. The caption on social media being, of course, ‘Expelliarmus’.

After a quick meal at The Leaky Cauldron, Max and Zoey made their way to the line for the Hogwarts Express. Max suddenly became a documentary filmmaker as they waited, using his phone camera to capture a video of the whole experience.

“Hey Zoey, are you nervous about your first year at Hogwarts?”

“Well I hope to fight off a dark lord attached to the back of the head of one of my seemingly harmless professors by the end of the year.” She said as she popped a Bernie Bott’s bean in her mouth.

“I think I’ll join our misunderstood classmate Miss Luna Lovegood in the care of magical creatures.” Max said, as he ironically took a bite out of his chocolate frog.

They ended the day after a few more rides, but not before first getting lost trying to leave and ending up in Knockturn Alley.

“I could have sworn that goblin said make a left at Gringotts’s.” Max said looking at the map.

“Never get directions from a goblin.” Zoey said taking the paper from his hands and immediately leading them out of the park.

While they had planned on a movie marathon when they got back to the hotel, both Zoey and Max were too tired to even make it to their dinner reservation. Max ended up passing out on the couch in Zoey’s room after they ordered room service. Zoey woke up at some point in the night to use the bathroom and covered him with a blanket, giving him a quick forehead kiss before going back to bed herself.

Both were well rested the next day for Disney World. They stuck to Zoey’s itinerary as best they could, but something about the magic of the parks swept them away. Zoey found herself and Max wandering around Epcot another hour after eating breakfast from every country, just so that she could find a German beer stein that looked like one her dad had when she was little. Max persuaded her to also walk around Paris with him a little longer than planned, but who was Zoey to say no.

Zoey totally kicked Max’s butt at Toy Story Mania before they finally made it to what Zoey had been waiting for her whole life.

“Are you crying?” Max asked as they approached the Millennium Falcon.

“I have dreamed about this moment my entire childhood. I just … I need a minute.”

“Okay.”

“Alone.”

“Alone?” Max asked.

“Just me and her.” Zoey replied as she gestured towards the ship. Max smiled and did as he was asked, making his way to a storm trooper selling lightsabers.

Zoey took a deep breath, remembering when she first saw Star Wars with her dad. Mitch suggested it after seeing his daughter’s prominent interest in the stars. She felt her father’s presence all around her. He loved Disney. Her thoughts were interrupted when Max returned a moment later with two lightsabers in hand.

“You want blue or green?” He said offering both to Zoey.

“Green please.” Zoey said, wiping away a tear she didn’t realize had fallen.

“You okay? Did the ship do something to hurt your feelings? Do I need to go have a word with … her?” Max said, trying to lighten the mood. He knew how much those movies meant to Zoey and Mitch.

“No, we’re good. Come on, lets go for a ride.” She said making her way to the line for Star Tours. Max did his best Chewie impression as they went inside, earning a generous laugh from his friend.

When they got to Animal Kingdom, the wait time for the Avatar Flight of Passage was over two hours, so Zoey and Max opted for the Na’vi River Journey instead. The beauty of all the different colors was almost too much to take in, with Zoey slipping her hand into Max’s as they rode through as a tether to reality.

Finally, the pair made it to the Magic Kingdom. Max got his picture with Hercules, making ridiculous muscle poses that Zoey made sure to take doubles of. As they wandered around the rest of the park Zoey nearly lost her mind, and gave Max a heart attack, when she saw a familiar bot wandering down main street.

“MAX!” Zoey screamed. “ITS WALL-E!”

Max barely had time for the ringing in his ears to stop before Zoey had run over to the little guy. She handed Max her phone and made him take a million pictures, immediately sending them to her mom. _Wall-E_ was the last Pixar movie she saw with her dad before going to college. He had convinced her that he needed one last memory of her as his ‘little girl’.

“What are the chances that he would be in Magic Kingdom. I mean, he wandered a long way from Hollywood Studios.” Max said as they watched Wall-E roll away.

“Disney magic Max, Disney magic.” Zoey replied, linking their arms together as they continued walking.

The last item on the agenda in Disney was to watch the Fireworks Spectacular at Cinderella’s castle. Zoey and Max found a good spot at one of the fountains and they sat down, eager to enjoy a few moments of rest before the show.

“The next time we do this remind me that converse have absolutely no arch support for long walks.” Max said, stretching out his tired legs.

“Today was amazing. The whole day I felt my dad around me.” Zoey said as she crossed her legs on the edge of the fountain with Max giving her a small look, trying to gauge how she was feeling.

“And guess what?” she asked rhetorically.

“What.”

“I feel … peaceful. I thought about my dad a million times today and the memories didn’t make me sad. They actually made me feel closer to him.”

“Zoey, that’s great. Seems like the trip is doing exactly what it was supposed to.” Max said patting her knee. She was about to respond when people started gathering around them; the first of the fireworks shooting up into the air. A Disney medley played as fireworks lit up the sky surrounding the famous castle. Zoey and Max joined everyone as they silently looked on in awe. However, when one song came on in particular, Zoey heard voices all around her begin to sing.

_When you wish upon a star_

_Makes no difference who you are_

_Anything your heart desires_

_Will come to you_

Zoey couldn’t help but be overwhelmed by the pure emotion of this particular heart-song. The entire park was singing in a way that truly captured the spirit of Disney. This song was one from a movie that Zoey was very familiar with, as David used to tease her all the time when they were kids about being a ‘real girl’ whenever they watched it.

_If your heart is in your dreams_

_No request is too extreme_

_When you wish upon a star_

_As dreamers do_

None of crowd moved from their spots while watching the fireworks, the only movement coming from their lips as they sang. So inspired from the magic of the moment, Zoey could hear young and old voices alike pay tribute to the one thing that bonded them all together.

_Fate is kind_

_She brings to those who love_

_The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing_

As the music swelled, all the other people remained silent while Max took on the next verse by himself.

_Like a bolt out of the blue_

_Fate steps in and sees you through_

_When you wished upon a star_

_Your dreams come true_

Zoey leaned herself into Max’s side, resting her head on his shoulder and taking in the words he was singing. It really did feel like fate was guiding her and had been for months. It guided her back to her dad, it guided her to Max. Zoey had never felt more grateful in that moment for her powers, even singing along with one of the only songs she knew by heart.

_If your heart is in your dreams_

_No request is too extreme_

_When you wish upon a star_

_As dreamers do_

_When you wish upon a star_

_Your dream comes true_

“That was pretty.” Max commented, “wait, your emotions aren’t causing you to glitch again are they?” he said switching from calm to concerned.

“No, I just wanted to join in the moment.” Zoey said before giving Max a very quick peck on the lips. “There’s no one I would rather have experienced this with but you.” Max smiled as he turned her around and pulled her back into his chest, wrapping his arms around her to watch the rest of the fireworks as they faded into the night.


	9. Chapter 9: The Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally time for the conference! Can Zoey sneak Max in? Who will they encounter? And will they get thrown for a loop?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: “Shock To Your System” by Tegan and Sara  
> Lyrics Credit: https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/teganandsara/shocktoyoursystem.html  
> Listen Here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p4VzGgjXnI4

After a magical few days, it almost felt nice to return to a bit of normalcy. Zoey was up bright and early the day of the conference pouring over the itinerary, getting incredibly excited. She was already dressed and ready to go when Max knocked on the door of their adjoining rooms.

“Howdy neighbor.” He said letting himself in. “Wow Zo, you look incredible. Very professional.” Max said as he gestured for her to stand up and give him a little spin.

“Really? Its my first managerial conference. I want to make a good impression.” Zoey said as she wiped some imaginary lint off the bottom of her dress before adjusting her blazer.

“You are going to knock their socks off … professionally.” Max said with a smile before plopping down on Zoey’s bed staring aimlessly at the ceiling. Zoey walked over to him and gently swatted his knees.

“Why so glum chum?” she asked, prompting Max to prop himself up on his elbows.

“I was just thinking. If Ava hadn’t fired me, we probably would be going to this thing together.”

“Who says we still can’t?” Zoey said as she had the most ingenious idea. “I mean, there will be hundreds of people there … what’s one more?”

“You want to try and sneak me in? I don’t know Zoey … this is the SPRQ Point Semi-Quarterly Managerial Conference we’re talking about.”

“Well its better than not trying and have you sulking in your room all day.”

“I could also sulk by the pool. But what the hell, lets do it!” Max said standing up and offering his hand in a high-five that Zoey gladly accepted.

“Great! I will go raid your luggage for something to wear. And I think this is gonna have to go.” She said lightly running her fingers through the scruff on his face.

“You don’t like it.” Max said bringing his face dangerously close.

“No. I do. _Very_ much.” Zoey said with a sly smile. “It just doesn’t look very … professional.”

“Alright, I’ll shave. Say goodbye to the beard.”

“Goodbye beard.” Zoey said as she stroked it one more time, earning her a low groan from Max. Just as they left the room, Zoey’s phone began to buzz with another call from Simon.

Luckily, they didn’t have to travel far to go to the conference. It was taking place right downstairs in their hotel, which was convenient as it took longer than Zoey thought to pick out a respectable outfit for Max to wear.

“It’s a good thing that all these hipster coders have turned jeans into formal wear.” Max said adjusting his emergency tie one more time.

“Stop fidgeting.” Zoey scolded, “Confidence is key whenever you want to fit in with any social group.”

“What podcast did you get that from?” Max joked.

“Socializing the Unsociable.”

“I was kidding…” Max said as they nervously approached the sign-in table.

“Name?” The gentleman asked.

“Zoey Clarke… and guest.” She tried to say as confidently as she could, linking their arms.

“This isn’t a charity benefit dinner. No plus ones.”

When unabashed confidence was a bust, Zoey decided to switch tactics.

“Okay look. No, you will not find him on your list. But this is Max Richman. Manager of the 6th floor … formerly.”

“Formerly?” replied Table Guy.

“Would a crisp Jackson change your mind?” Zoey said slyly reaching into her purse.

“No.”

“It’s so rare to find a man of real … _integrity_ these days.” Zoey said trying a little awkward flirtation – which had no effect.

“Zoey…” Max said, ready to give up. But Zoey wasn’t having it.

“He is an excellent manager, who was the victim of an unjust war waged between floors. He is smart, and tenacious, and an excellent person to have in your corner. Any company would be lucky to have him, and he doesn’t deserve to have his career in management end before it begins. Please … where is your humanity!” Zoey said finally wearing Table Guy down.

“Okay fine … geez. Here.” He said handing them two name tags, one blank and one with Zoey’s name on it.

“Thank you.” Zoey replied calming down as she and Max walked into the conference. Once they were out of earshot from Table Guy, Max pulled Zoey into his arms and spun her around.

“You are incredible! I honestly didn’t think we were going to pull that off. Remind me to never again doubt Zoey Clarke.” Max said as he put her back down on the ground.

“Naturally.” Zoey replied with a smile. “So first, I was going to go to the lecture on Advancements in Software Development.”

“Aww but the Team Building Exercise demonstration is happening at the same time. I really want to see if there’s any validation to my personalized handshake idea.”

“Okay. You go to your thing; I’ll go to mine. And whatever we don’t go to together we can fill each other in over dinner later.”

“It’s a date.” Max said, giving Zoey a gentle shoulder squeeze before heading off down the hall.

* * *

After a thrilling day of conference lectures and demonstrations, and a mixer where Max made some serious business contacts, the happy almost-couple found themselves at a candlelit table in the hotel restaurant sharing their favorite moments of the day.

“So, I showed him how to do it.” Max said as the waiter refilled their wine glasses.

“You did not.” Zoey gawked in total disbelief.

“I did. I showed Larry Page how to turn on the sink in the bathroom. He was standing there all confused, luckily yours truly has been to the Starbuck Roastery bathrooms which are right out of an episode of _Black Mirror_.” Max boasted, as he leaned back in his chair.

“Well that tops my best thing.”

“Come on I told you mine. Tell me yours.”

“Okay.” Zoey said as she placed her fork on the table excitedly. “So, I’m coming out of the lecture and who do I see standing there but none other than Ginni freakin’ Rometty!”

“The genius behind IBM’s AI. No way! Please tell me you did something to document the moment.”

Zoey quietly took out her phone and showed Max a picture on her screen.

“You took a selfie with her?” Max said grabbing at the phone.

“I think she just did it so that I would stop talking at her. God now that I think about it, I totally embarrassed myself in front of one of my personal heroes.”

“I’m sure you were very eloquent in your ramblings.” Max said as reassuringly as he could without laughing.

Zoey was happy to see Max looking more like himself. Even through her grief, she could see the light had been a little dimmer in his eyes since being fired. He played it very cool, but she knew Max was glad to have a sense of direction again, and she was more than willing to help.

“You look happy.” Zoey said.

“I am.” Max replied. “Are you?”

“For the first time in a long time … I am.” Zoey said as she inched her hand closer to his on the table. Max took the hint and slowly laced his fingers with her own.

“And I think … that maybe we should…” Zoey began to say, but she was distracted when she saw Simon standing just a few feet from their table.

“I wanted to come over and say hi. Hey Max.” Simon said, seemingly cool and collected.

“Hey man.” Max said, slowly letting go of Zoey’s fingers.

“What are you doing here?” Zoey asked.

“Well it is a management conference. I am in management. I called to tell you to a few times.”

“Yeah um, its been a crazy few days.” Zoey said.

“We went to Disney.” Max contributed to the very awkward conversation.

“Cool, cool.”

“Why didn’t you mention it before? About the conference?” Zoey inquired.

“Originally had a conflict, but obviously that turned out not to be the case. So, I’ll let you get back to your meal. Great seeing you guys.” Simon said as he headed away.

“Well that was …” Max started to say.

“Yeah.” Zoey agreed, knowing where he was going with that thought. 

“Is he … okay?” Max asked.

“I don’t know.” Zoey said as she heard a low tone ring out over the restaurant.

_You seem like you’re so restless, young at heart_

_Who gave you reason?_

_You should be out driving people wild_

_Who gave you a reason?_

Everything else froze as Simon sang. Zoey was confused, normally when people sang heart-songs, they were directed at her in some way. Simon seemed to be singing at himself.

_You got a shock to your system_

_Knocked your heart right out of sync_

Simon turned and looked back at Zoey and Max as he sang that next line before turning back and making his way slowly around the tables of the restaurant.

_You’re only meant to hurt once in a while_

_Who gave you reason?_

_You’re only meant to cry once in a while_

_Who gave you a reason?_

His voice was full of disappointment. Zoey watched as he made his way back around to their table, barely giving it a look before moving on. He sang looking in their direction one more time

_You got a shock to your system_

_Pull yourself out of it_

_I know that shock to your system_

_Knocked your heart right out of sync_

_What you are_

_What you are_

_What you are_

_What you are_

_What you are is lonely_

_What you are_

_What you are is lonely_

_What you are_

He danced around tables of other couples, people holding hands or gazing into each other’s eyes. Zoey turned around to look at Max, who was frozen looking the direction where Simon had originally been. She wanted to help Simon with this, but not without considering Max’s feelings too. Helping Simon no longer came with an ulterior motive. Afterall, he was still her friend.

_You must rely on love once in a while_

_To give you reason_

_You must rely on me once in a while_

_To give you a reason_

Simon continued singing and dancing around the restaurant as everything else stood frozen in time. Simon seemed disappointed in himself, and maybe disappointed in Zoey. There was only one way for her to know for sure.

_You got a shock to your system_

_Pull yourself out of it_

_I know that shock to your system_

_Knocked your heart right out of sync_

_What you are_

_What you are_

_What you are_

_What you are_

_What you are is lonely_

_What you are_

_What you are is lonely_

_What you are_

Zoey watched as Simon disappeared across the room to his own table. As he finished singing, everything started to move again in slow motion.

_What you are is lonely_

_What you are is lonely_

_What you are is lonely_

When the song ended, Zoey slowly turned back to the table.

“I’m changing my answer. He is definitely not okay.”

“You heard a heart-song?” Max asked.

“Yeah. It was … lonely. Like seeing us together shocked his system.”

“What are we going to do about it?” Max said, making Zoey smile. He knew her well enough to know, she couldn’t just let it go.

“First, _we_ are going to finish dinner. Then I’ll worry about Simon.” Zoey said, giving his hand an assuring squeeze.

After dinner, Zoey and Max made their way back to her room. She took her phone out and tried calling Simon, with no answer.

“After three rejected phone calls, I’m starting to think I’m the last person Simon wants to talk to right now.” She said dropping her coat and purse on a chair in defeat.

“Hang on.” Max said before heading back out of the room. He left a confused Zoey to try calling Simon one more time. Max returned a few minutes later with a small note card in his hand.

“Here. It’s Simon's room number.” He said as he handed it to her.

“How…”

“You’re not the only one who can flirt.” Max teased.

“Wasn’t it a _guy_ at the concierge desk?” Zoey teased right back. “Thank you.” She said with a grateful smile, leaving Max alone in the room.

Zoey felt awkward just approaching Simon’s room like this, but she had to make things right. She knocked and a few seconds later Simon came to the door.

“Hey.” She said.

“Hey.”

“You didn’t answer my calls.”

“Now you know how it feels. Sorry, that was … mean.” Simon opened the door and stepped aside to let Zoey in.

“It’s okay.” Zoey said walking into the room. “I wanted to come and clear the air about a few things.”

“Like you and Max?” Simon said taking a seat on the couch. Zoey walked over and joined him.

“Yeah. The night my dad died, Max and I … kissed.” Zoey decided to give Simon the PG version of events. “It just happened, and since then it’s been hard to deny that I don’t have feelings for him.”

“I’m happy that you finally realized it. I noticed how he was with you at your dad’s funeral. It didn’t look like ‘just friends’ to me.”

“I wanted to be honest with you. We haven’t really talked about anything else except our grief the last few months. I didn’t know where we stood in terms of us.” Zoey said gently.

“I just want you to know any negative feelings you’re getting off me aren’t jealousy. Whatever there was between us just kind of subsided.”

“Yeah.”

“Seeing you two together, I guess I was just a little resentful that you were able to let someone else in after losing your dad. Lately I’ve just been feeling a little …”

“Lonely?” Zoey finished his thought for him.

“Yeah. With you it was easy because we both understand that grief. I didn’t have to face moving on from it.”

“I think when you find the right person, opening up your heart is easier than you think. Max and I haven’t actually gotten together because he wanted to give my heart time to heal. But it only does that when I let him in. Let someone in Simon. It’ll be good for you.”

“Okay. I can promise I’ll try. Thanks Zoey.” Simon said getting up from the couch.

“Anytime.” She said standing and giving him a friendly hug. “See you back in San Francisco.”

“See you.” Simon said before shutting the door.

Zoey let out a breath and enjoyed the feeling of finally talking things out with Simon. Now that had been settled, and she could move forward. She opened her door to find Max sitting on her bed watching something on the TV. Zoey took her heels off one at a time before joining him.

“How’d it go with Simon?” Max asked.

“It got pretty heated; chairs were thrown. I had to toss him off the balcony and into the pool just so he could calm down.” Zoey joked earning her an amused look from Max. “He’s okay. I think he might actually be looking to move on.”

“Good for him.” Max replied wholeheartedly.

“So, what are we watching?” Zoey asked as she curled herself into Max’s side.


	10. Chapter 10: New York Here We Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey and Max head to New York to face their hardest challenge ever - Max's parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: “Because of You” by Kelly Clarkson  
> Lyrics Credit: https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/kellyclarkson/becauseofyou.html   
> Listen Here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hCkOlbL_WVs

After the night of the conference, it was time to head to their second destination. While Zoey was excited to go to New York, Max was absolutely … _thrilled._

“Did I even tell you about the one time I went back for Thanksgiving? Wanna know how many words were spoken between the five of us. Whoever’s turn it was to say, ‘Pass the…’ followed by some variation of food or condiment.” As they got closer to New York, Max’s grip on the steering wheel got tighter.

“And you have never tried sharing any of these feeling? Not even with your mom? I thought you liked her.”

“My mom and I have less of a complicated relationship. She’s just taken my father’s side 98% of the time, leaving me to feel completely defenseless.”

“Well not this time. You brought back-up.” Zoey said, trying to get a smile.

“It is so weird to be going back. Even if it is just to get rid of the last evidence I ever lived there.”

“I think it would be nice to see the place of your origin story. I mean you got to explore every inch of my childhood home the last five years, it’s only fair.” Zoey joked, but Max only sighed.

“You say that now. My parent’s house is probably going to be like the Sydney Opera House for you. No one ever expresses anything, so it’ll just be like an ongoing concert series of heart-songs. Who knows if they even feel enough to sing. God, for Jews they’re very waspy.”

“Can those exist? Waspy Jews?” Zoey questioned.

“Give someone enough money and you’d be amazed what affluence and wealth will turn you into.”

“It didn’t work on you. I mean you grew up in that, right? And look at you now.” Zoey said rubbing his shoulder and giving him a sweet smile.

“That’s because I fled across the country. Dad wanted me to join the firm, Mom wanted me to be a doctor, but all I wanted to do was…”

“…build yourself a robot butler.” Zoey finished.

“Guess I’ve said that before a few times huh?” Max said finally smiling.

“Just once or twice.” Zoey teased.

“Have I thanked you enough for coming with me.”

“You are literally my rock with _everything_. How could I pass up the chance to be yours?” Zoey replied, which made a smirk appear on Max’s face.

“Yeah, you’re mine and … _I’m yours._ ”

“You are never going to let that go, are you?”

“Can you just please finally admit that song meant _exactly_ we both know it did.”

“Fine. Yes. In that moment I was all aboard the Max train. Choo-choo.” Zoey chuckled as she pantomimed being a train conductor.

“Wow you must feel really bad for me if you broke out the train sounds.” Max teased.

“Come on. By now you have to know … how absolutely smitten I am with you.” Zoey admitted as her face got all red.  
“Smitten, huh?” Max said, feeling heat on the back of his neck for completely different reasons.

“That’s the word that came out of my mouth … apparently…”

“It’s okay Zo, I’m pretty smitten with you too.” Max said, making Zoey go even redder.

Zoey spent the rest of the drive trying to convince Max not to turn the car around. She only got momentarily distracted as they drove past the city. At night, the lights of Manhattan glowed off the water of the Hudson river. Zoey was in complete awe of the beautiful view, so she didn’t notice as Max lovingly took in a stunning view of his own. Though Zoey could have sworn the car swerved a little as she turned her head from the window.

The country roads were dark at night, but Max drove like they were second nature. Zoey barely had to give him any directions.

“I used to drive this all the time going home for the weekends and holidays when I was in college. The one considerate thing my father did was pay for a spot in a parking garage, that was before I became an utter disappointment.” Max explained.

“Are you going to be okay? Its okay if you aren’t. If I’ve learned anything these last few months, its that sometimes you need to let yourself be not-okay.”

“Zoey, it’s not the same. You lost your father.”

“Yeah, and in a way so have you. The one difference is, for you, there’s still time.”

“I’m not totally okay … but I’m also not not-okay. If the balance shifts, I’ll let you know.”

“That’s all I ask.” Zoey said, before suddenly getting quiet as the dirt road they turned onto led them to a very large metal gate. Max wordlessly got out of the car and punched in a code making the gate part right down the middle.

“Max … just how rich is your family?” Zoey asked as he got back in the car and proceeded to drive. Zoey had to keep her jaw from dropping when she saw a large mansion come into view. Max pulled the car all the way up to the front door before shutting the engine. Zoey got out first and was unable to contain her surprise.

“Holy shi-” Zoey started to say, when the front door opened to reveal a very well-dressed woman.   
“Maxie!” she exclaimed in a semi-enthused tone.

“Hi mom.” Max said with a little wave as he popped the trunk to get out their bags.

“Mrs. Richman, its so nice to meet you. I’m Zoey Clarke.” Zoey said introducing herself. She extended her hand which Mrs. Richman took hesitantly.

“Hello, so nice to meet you – even if I had no idea you were coming.” Max hadn’t warned Zoey about his mothers’ proficiency in the back-handed compliment.

“Zoey is here to help me sort through everything, so we will be out of your hair as quickly as possible.” Max said as he brought the bags to the porch.

“Oh, Maxie stop. I didn’t mean anything. Please come in.” She said, walking back in the house.

The inside was just as impressive as the exterior. Everything was beige and marble making Zoey feel like Pigpen from the Peanuts in comparison.

“Would you like a tour?” Mrs. Richman said turning to Zoey, who immediately stopped her gawking.

“Absolutely.” Zoey said, raising an eyebrow to Max before following Mrs. Richman up the stairs.

“I guess I’ll just…” Max said picking up the bags and following right behind Zoey.

When Max’s mom gave a tour of the house, she did _not_ skip anything. Mrs. Richman seemed determined to show Zoey every nook and cranny, while simultaneously explaining its history and how she planned to redecorate it.

“Mom, as great as its been getting a tour of the place I grew up in; can you tell me which guest room I can put the bags down in?” Max asked.

“Oh of course. Will you be needing two guest rooms or one?” Mrs. Richman said with a smile that was somehow sly and yet slightly disapproving at the same time.

“Why would we need two rooms?” Max said, suddenly very confused. “Mom, why can’t I stay in my room?”

“Well, Maxie, we had to put everything somewhere. Your father suggested it all go in one place so you wouldn’t have to schlep to the attic _and_ the basement.”

Max took long strides down one particular hallway before opening the door Zoey assumed was his room. As she walked over, Zoey saw that the room had boxes stacked on almost every inch of floor space. In between stacks, Zoey could see a poster or two on the walls, but other than that the room showed no evidence of ever being lived in.

“Two guest rooms will be fine Mrs. Richman.” Zoey said as she placed a comforting hand on Max’s arm.

“Okay, you can take the two down the hall. Maxie knows where they are. And please Zoey, call me Abby.”

“You got it, Abby.”

“I’ll be right back with some fresh towels.” Abby said as she disappeared down another hallway.

“How you hangin’ in there?” Zoey asked once his mom was out of ear shot.

“Oh, you know, it’s a totally normal occurrence to stay in the guest room of your own house.” Max said.

Zoey simply responded by wrapping one arm around his waist. Max switched both bags to one hand so he could put his arm around her shoulders as he led her to their rooms.

“Here you go. We hope you enjoy your stay at Casa de Rich-assholes.” Max said placing Zoey’s bag on the bed.

“Max…” Zoey said reaching for him to come sit down next to her.

“It’s not bad enough that she has been his lapdog practically my whole life. Why is it so hard for a mother to protect her children, or at least their feelings? Would it have killed her even think that, hey I might want to see my room again? Or be able to show it to my … you.” Max said catching himself before continuing. “Your mom left yours exactly as it is. I mean, I wasn’t expecting her to keep it as a shrine to me. But no, my dad says jump, my mom says how high. He says pile all of Max’s existence into boxes in his room, she probably supervised to make sure none of it chipped the paint on the walls.” Zoey’s heart broke as she watched Max try to push down his feelings. He buried his face in his hands before pushing them back through his hair.

“It’s late. We should get some rest. Got a big day of sorting through what’s left of my childhood tomorrow.” As Max moved to stand up, Zoey gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before he could.

“Goodnight.” Zoey said. Max took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss on the palm.

“Goodnight.” He said returning the sentiment.

Just as Max stepped out of the room his mother came back with the towels and handed them to him. The moment was underscored with the first notes of a heart-song.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself_

_Cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far_

Zoey walked to the doorway as Max sang, following his mother around the house as she closed all the lights and curtains for the night.

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

Everything about Max’s voice and movements sprung from pain. She knew all too well how deep scars run from a parent, but while hers were born out of love, Max’s were from hurting. She wiped away tears watching Max dance in agony.

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake_

_A smile, a laugh every day of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

Max switched his focus from his mother to pictures on a bookshelf. Zoey looked at them from behind his shoulder. She knew what Max looked like happy, and she didn’t see that smile or that light in his eyes in any of those pictures. Max, at all ages, looked like he was forced to comply with his parents wishes and hated every moment of it.

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

Max made his way to his bedroom door again. Banging his movements against the doorframe, Zoey watched him twist around when his mom came down the hall again. Max slid down on his knees to her, gradually standing as he sang. Everything he didn’t express to Zoey poured into the heart-song.

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

Once his mom retreated to her bedroom, Max turned and headed back towards his guest room. But not before passing those pictures on the bookshelf again and slamming each one of them on the ground, rhythmically stomping on them to the song.

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I try my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

Finally, Max slowly continued his way down the hall towards his guest room with Zoey right behind him.

_Because of you_

_Because of you_

Zoey’s tears matched the ones that had appeared in Max’s eyes. She watched as the song ended and he slowly closed the door to the room. When Zoey turned back around, there was no shattered pictures on the ground. But Max’s pain still lingered, echoing in the house. Zoey was more determined than ever to help Max … but she had no idea how.

As she shut the door to her own room, Zoey laid down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. She decided she needed to talk to the one person who always knew what to do.

“Hey, dad. I know we haven’t talked since … the day you died. Then, you said I would always be able to hear you, I just had to listen.” Zoey said with a smile as she continued. “Well, I’m listening, and I need your help. It’s Max. He is really hurting, and I don’t know what I can say or do for him. I feel bad enough that we’re not together yet. I know I sound a lot different about this from the last time we talked. I realized that I’m in love with him, but I don’t want to say it yet because there would be nothing stopping us when I do. Loving Max has been healing my heart, and I just want to do the same for him. So … dad … got any ideas?” Zoey said closing her eyes, waiting for his response. She suddenly remembered a time from her past when she didn’t know what to do about a friend from school who was being bullied.

And her father’s words echoed in her mind;

_“When the opportunity to do something presents itself, I have no doubt in the world that you’ll know exactly what to say. You have a big brain honey, but I know your heart is bigger. Let your heart to the talking. It can’t hurt, right?”_

“Right.” Zoey replied as she opened her eyes. Though speaking from the heart didn’t exactly come easy to her, Zoey knew that for Max - she could. 


	11. Chapter 11: Unpacking Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day after mangling with Mama Richman, Zoey and Max start to unpack his childhood belongings. What happens when Max's father decides to finally make an appearance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: “Numb” by Linkin Park  
> Lyrics Credit: https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/linkinpark/numb.html  
> Listen Here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-qZxMY7FZf8
> 
> P.S. I apologize in advance for my ambitious storytelling attempt with this song. Feedback on that part in particular would be greatly appreciated :)

The next morning Zoey woke up and got fully dressed before leaving her room. She figured this was the kind of house where anything other than formal-wear at the breakfast table was considered in bad taste. She walked to where Max was staying and was surprised to find the door open with an empty bed, but no Max. Zoey wandered around a bit before finally finding him, sitting at a huge fancy dining room table eating cereal in nothing but sweats.

“What are you doing dressed already? It’s barely nine.” Max asked putting another spoonful of fruit loops into his mouth.

“I thought your mother would appreciate the effort. Where is she anyway?” Zoey said looking around.

“Long gone to one committee meeting or another. It’s cute you wanted to make a good impression though.” Max said, getting up and pulling out the chair next to him. “You want some?” he gestured to the box of cereal on the table.

“Yes please.” Zoey said as Max dashed into the kitchen, returning with her very own bowl and spoon. He poured her some fruit loops and milk for before sitting down again.

“Thank you. You seem to be in a better mood than last night.” Zoey said trying to approach the subject delicately.

“Yeah, I was just tired. My tolerance level increases exponentially after a good night’s sleep.”

“Max, you heart-songed at your mom last night. Hard. It was … heart breaking.” Zoey confessed.

“What song?”

“Because of You by Kelly Clarkson.” Zoey instantly replied, earning her a surprised look from Max. “I googled it. Trust me it was hard to forget.”

“Seems appropriate. I’m sorry I…”

“Hey, you know the deal. I hear a heart-song I have to help. Especially when it’s for you.” Zoey said reaching for his hand on the table.

“Heart-song or not, I’ve spent the better part of my life trying to get her to see things differently. I don’t see her changing any time soon Zoey.”

“Okay, you can’t say I didn’t try. If I get haunted by the song, I’m going to blame you.” Zoey said turning back to her breakfast.

After they finished eating, it was time to get to work.

“I don’t even know where to start.” Max said, as he carefully squeezed through the stacks. Once he got through, he extended his hand to Zoey.

“Well you don’t want to start from a box on the bottom.” Zoey joked, taking his hand.

“Okay. Stay here … I’m gonna see...” Max started to say as he disappeared behind another stack. “I found the bed!” Zoey heard him exclaim moments later. She watched as Max started taking boxes off the top and placed them on the bed

“I would help take those down, but I’m chronically small.” Zoey said with a shrug as she finally made it to the bed.

The majority of boxes they went through at first were just junk; board games with missing pieces, toys that had been the victims of Max’s brothers ‘experiments’, and multiple magic kits that Max insisted he grew out of sooner than age 16. Eventually they developed a system; stuff they were taking with them on the right, stuff to be donated on the left, and things to be junked were piled up in the hallway outside.

Zoey loved learning something new about Max with every box they unpacked. She only gave him a look once when she found a model of the Enterprise next to what looked like a set of Mr. Spock ears.

“I would have taken you for more of a Piccard or Kirk man.” Zoey said.

“It was a phase.”

Just as he finished saying that his face lit up when he pulled a giant Optimus Prime head out of a box, immediately placing it lovingly on the floor and opening it.

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” Max said as he turned it around to show Zoey all his transformer action figures.

“I had the whole set.” He bragged. “Bumblebee was always my favorite; he had the most personality of the group.” Max said closing the lid.

“As much personality as you can get from a bunch of talking cars.”

“Zoey please,” Max said hugging the box to his chest. “They may be Autobots but they have feelings too.”

“So that’s a keeper then?”

“Yes, would you put it in the box please?” Zoey took the case from him and walked it over to an open box on the ‘keep’ side of the room. When she turned back around, Max quickly shut the lid of the box he had just been looking at, trying to nonchalantly move it aside and look in another box. Which made Zoey immediately run over and open it.

“Oh my god!” she exclaimed as she opened the box to find quite a bit of _Little Mermaid_ paraphernalia. “Look at all this; posters, tapes, and … bed sheets?”

“What? I liked her, I thought she was pretty. Guess I have a type.” Max joked, making Zoey flush which gave him the opportunity to throw the box outside the room.

“Hey!” Zoey said going back to the box and digging through it. When she turned around, she was holding one of the Princess Ariel pillowcases in her hand. “I’m keeping this one.” She said folding it gently. Max looked at her then like he couldn’t have loved her more if he tried.

A while later, they were almost done when Max pulled out a crate of old records and CD’s.

“My grandpa gave me most of these. He was the best. Whenever he would come visit, he would bring me a new record and we would play it while he told me the ‘real’ meaning of the songs.” Max shared. “The CD’s are all mine. You know what, that’s what this experience has been missing. Some tunes!”

Quickly sorting through the CD’s, Max picked one out and popped it into the stereo system that was now accessible. The song “Animal” by Neon Trees came on and Max immediately started dancing. Zoey laughed at his semi-terrible moves, until he pulled her up off the floor to join him. They did their own individual dances until Max took her hand and started spinning her around. Just as Max dipped Zoey, his father appeared in the doorway.

“Maxwell, hard at work I see.” Mr. Richman said in a sarcastic tone.

Max lifted Zoey back up before responding.

“Yes, sir. Dad this is Zoey Clarke.” Zoey immediately stepped towards Max’s father with an extended hand. His handshake was just as firm as his tone.

“Andrew Richman, pleasure to meet you Zoey. I wish I could say I’ve heard good things, but that would require hearing from my son at all.” Zoey ended the handshake and stepped back to be at Max’s side. “I’m sure you have a very good reason, right son?”

“Yes, sir.” Max replied again, seemingly frozen in place. Two ‘yes, sir’s later and Zoey was beginning to see why Max felt he couldn’t talk to his dad.

“So, how’s your life in California? Must not be very busy if you can afford to come back here in the middle of the work week. Still working at that spark plug company?”

“Actually, sir its SPRQ Point, and Max was just recently made manager of engineering of the prestigious 6th floor” Zoey said hoping her words would inspire Max to speak up to his father.

“Manager of engineering? That’s great to hear. But how can a manager take time off so soon after being promoted?”

“There was an incident where one of my coders was leaking information. I was held responsible and … I was fired.” Max said. Zoey could feel his body tense up when his father let out a disappointed sigh.

“So, you’re unemployed. This makes much more sense now.”

“Dad…”

“I often wonder where your mother and I went wrong with you. I should have known you wouldn’t be able to handle the real world. That’s why I wanted you working under me at the firm. At least there I can teach you what you need to know to succeed.”

“I know how to succeed. Getting fired doesn’t brand me the way you think it does Dad. I’m excited to see what else is out there for me. The only reason I even took that job at SPRQ Point was because it was 3,000 miles away from here.”

Zoey watched as their argument suddenly went silent. Their lips were still moving, but all Zoey heard was the high-pitched tones of a steel drum. The music that played was just as angry as the two men standing before her. Max was the first one to sing.

**_Max:_ ** _I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_

Zoey was surprised when his father took the next line.

**_Andrew:_ ** _Don't know what you're expecting of me_

**_Max_ ** _: Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

**_Andrew_ ** _: (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

**_Max:_ ** _Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

**_Andrew:_ ** _(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

Zoey watched as they danced around each other like two bulls about to charge before finally coming face to face.

**_Both:_ ** _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired, so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

Max stormed off first, with his father right behind him. Zoey kept her distance as she watched them go in for round two.

**_Max:_ ** _Can't you see that you're smothering me_

**_Andrew:_ ** _Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?_

**_Max:_ ** _'Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you_

**_Andrew:_ ** _(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

**_Both:_ ** _Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

**_Max:_ ** _(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_And every second I waste is more than I can take_

**_Both:_ ** _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired, so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

While there was certainly a lot of anger between Max and his father, the song also seemed to show how disappointed they were with each other. Maybe Max needed to see things from his father’s perspective just as much as Andrew needed to let go of his dated expectations of his son.

**_Andrew:_ ** _And I know_

_I may end up failing too_

**_Max:_ ** _But I know_

_You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

That moment seemed to reveal that maybe Max and his father understood each other more than they thought. And more so, they _both_ were unhappy about the state of their relationship. Zoey has learned that what you sing is just as important as how you sing it. And Max and his father both sang like they really cared.

**_Both:_ ** _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired, so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

**_Both:_ ** _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

**_Max:_ ** _(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)_

**_Both:_ ** _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

**_Max:_ ** _(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)_

The song ended with Max and his father in each other’s face.

“I’ll never be who you want me to be Dad. Why can’t you just let it go already?” Max screamed.

“Do me a favor, don’t say good-bye when you leave and just slip out unnoticed. Since you obviously don’t care about being a part of this family.” Andrew said eerily soft.

Both turned around and headed in opposite directions; Max made his way towards Zoey, while Andrew headed for his study and closed the door.

“Max…”

“I don’t wanna talk about it Zoey.”

“You and your dad just sang a duet about wanting to understand each other. I think that’s worth talking about.”

“I just … I can’t.” Max said as he grabbed his jacket and left out the front door.

Zoey let out a deep sigh as she headed back to Max’s old bedroom. It looked a lot different than when she first saw it. Now that the boxes were cleared out, she could see all the little league trophies on the dresser and the NBA and WWE posters on the walls. As she looked closer, it seemed that all the pictures of Max where he actually looked happy, he had kept close. Zoey noticed one of Max and his dad in particular. Andrew was kneeling next to a 9-year-old Max who was holding the same little league trophy that was on the dresser in his hands. Both had the brightest smiles.

“How did everything get so messed up?” Zoey asked while looking at more pictures. She scrunched up her nose at a picture of Max and some blonde at a school dance.

“Totally not his type.” Zoey said turning that photo face down. There was one picture that caught Zoey totally by surprise. It was a shot of her and Max the year they met. She recognized it - her dad hand taken it the first time Max crashed a family barbeque.

“This must be here from that Thanksgiving Max was telling me about. The last time he came home.” She said, inspecting the picture closer. Though many pictures had been taken since then, this one was quickly becoming her favorite. They were smiling and pointing where both had on their shirts BBQ sauce stains in the exact same spot. Her dad had called it a modern-day miracle. That had also been the first and only time her dad asked her if she and Max were more than friends. Zoey loved that she was a part of Max’s room before it got turned into a solarium.

After thirty minutes of Zoey making piles on the floor of what she thought Max would want to keep, she decided he had enough time to cool off. She found him sitting in his car, seemingly lost in thought. And he barely noticed her until she tapped on the window. Without a word, Zoey moved to sit on the steps of the porch as Max opened the door to follow. They sat next to each other for a while in silence.

“I hate that it gets to me.” Max said, finally breaking the silence.

“I know.”

“I mean you think I would be used to it by now.”

“No one should ever be used to feeling like their parents don’t love them just as they are.” Zoey said as she wrapped her arms around his bicep and leaned her head on his shoulder. She felt Max let out a deep breath as he leaned his head on hers. Somehow their hands found each other, their fingers instantly intertwined.

“You are one of my favorite people in the whole world,” Zoey said, turning her head to look into Max’s eyes. “If your dad even had a small part in making you who you are, I should be thanking him.”

It was then that Zoey felt the words on her tongue. The three little words that Max had said numerous times already. But she knew if she said them now, they would be shrouded in pain. So, she felt them, and thought them, and hoped the love in her eyes could speak volumes.

“I don’t think this is the trip where I confront my father about our relationship.”

“Okay, next time.” Zoey said standing up and offering Max her hands.

“Next time.” Max said leaning on Zoey as he stood up. He pulled her in and gave her a kiss on the head before they made their way back in the house.

“Just think how fun it’ll be to be haunted by both of my parents’ heart-songs.” Max joked making Zoey laugh.

While Max was busy sorting through Zoey’s piles, she excused herself to go to the bathroom. Max may have not been ready to say anything to his father, but Zoey sure was.

Once out in the hall, she quickly approached the door Andrew had retreated in earlier. Knocking before she entered, Zoey felt like she was walking into the lion’s den. While one part of her was scared, the part that loved Max was saying ‘here kitty kitty’.

“Mr. Richman,” Zoey marched into the room and closed the door quietly behind her. As Andrew looked up from his laptop, he opened his mouth to speak, but Zoey didn’t give him the opportunity.

“I don’t know you very well, but I know Max. He has been my best friend for five years. And in all that time I have never seen him as broken or beaten down as he was today. By your words. Your only salvation is if all of those horrible things you said today misguidedly came from a place of love. Which I honestly hope they did. Max is the best man I know. He is kind, and generous, and far more deserving of love rather than the contempt you have for his life and his choices. I want Max and you to work things out. I truly do. He would be willing to forgive you for all the hurt you’ve caused him; trust me I know. He has the biggest heart. And frankly sir I don’t want it being wasted on you if you won’t even try to understand and respect your son.” Zoey watched as his face softened at her words, she could see it in his eyes. She did what her dad always told her to, she spoke from the heart.

“I recently lost my father, but at least I know he died loving me until his last breath. And he would want me to be happy above all else. You’re still here. Why doesn’t your son deserve the same?”

When Zoey felt like she had nothing left to say, she turned around and left the room. Once she got into the hall she leaned against the wall and let out a shuddery breath. Zoey suddenly felt lighter than she had since Mitch first got sick. Her dad really would want her to be happy and live her life to the fullest. Which to her, meant finally being with Max … forever.

“That was an awfully long bathroom trip.” Max said as she reappeared in his doorway. “Sorry let me rephrase that. Did you get lost on your way back or what?”

Zoey could have probably thought of a clever comeback, but instead she walked over to Max, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He happily returned the kiss. They pulled apart a moment later, resting their foreheads together.

“Max,” Zoey said, lifting her eyes to meet his. “I love you.”

Max responded by kissing her again, more tenderly than before.

“I love you too, by the way.” He said grinning from ear to ear after they finally took a breath, before kissing again.

* * *

The next day as they were getting ready to leave, Max got an unusually warm send off from his father.

“Don’t worry about your stuff. We’ll ship everything to you sometime next week.”

“Thanks dad” Max said, and before he knew it Andrew had wrapped him up in a hug. When they pulled apart, Andrew threw a look to Zoey who was sitting in the car.

“She’s the best decision you ever made.” Andrew said.

“Don’t I know it.” Max replied before saying goodbye to his mom and joining Zoey in the car.

As soon as he sat down, he pulled her in for a quick kiss.

“Have I told you how incredible you are yet today?” Max said.

“No. But it’s always welcome.” Zoey responded as Max let her go to put on his seat belt. “You ready to head home?” she asked.

“Actually, I have one more surprise destination to add to our trip. If you’re up for it.” Max said with a smile as he started the engine.


	12. Chapter 12: What Comes Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max takes Zoey for a romantic rendezvous in the city- what happens next? You'll just have to read and find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *MATURE CONTENT WARNING* &  
> *EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT* IN THIS CHAPTER  
> (and I hope I do my friend Jade4813 proud!) 
> 
> Song: “The Words” by Christina Perri  
> Lyrics Credit: https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/christinaperri/thewords.html  
> Listen Here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xfw8uktdLEc

“Okay, keeping me in suspense stopped being fun three exits ago. Max, where are we going?” Zoey asked in the cutest whine she could muster, hoping it would break his resolve.

“Just a few more miles, I promise it’ll be worth it.” Max said focusing his eyes solely on the road.

“You know this whole take charge, man of mystery thing just got way less sexy than it was an hour ago.” Zoey said, pouting in her seat. That was until a familiar skyline came into view over the horizon. Immediately getting excited, all Max and Zoey had to do was share a look for her to get conformation – they were going to New York City!

“Before we go home, I wanted to share the city I love with the girl I love.” Max said pulling off the exit ramp.

Zoey couldn’t keep her eyes off the window the whole drive in. The buildings were taller than any she’d ever seen before. And if she thought the streets of San Francisco had some characters on them, they had nothing on the people of New York. She took in the view all the way into the parking garage.

“You ready?” Max said, offering her his arm as they made their way to the threshold.

“Let’s do this.” Zoey said, linking her arm with his as they started to walk. “So, what famous part of the city are we in? Look at me calling it ‘the city’ like I’m a local.” Zoey said, excitedly squeezing Max’s arm.

“I’m so proud. Hey New York City, my girlfriend is talking like a local.” Max said, making eye contact with multiple people as he did so. “This is the only city where you can scream something like that out loud and no one even looks up from their phone.” He said turning to find Zoey looking at him wide-eyed. “You okay?”

“You just called me your girlfriend.” Zoey stated matter-of-factly.

“Oh gosh, was it too much too soon? I assumed when you told me you loved me that meant that we were officially together. Zoey I…” she cut Max’s cute rambling off with a gentle peck on the lips.

“No need to lose your handsome head. I just needed a second to adjust.” Zoey said moving to link their hands together. “Now, you gonna show me around boyfriend? Or what?”

And with that, they were off. Max walked Zoey around a bit before he took her on her first subway ride. She was amazed at the sights, sounds, and smells the subway provided.

“That was amazing. I’m both exhilarated, and never want to do that again.” Zoey said as they made it to the top of the stairs and back into some fresh air.

‘Noted. We will take a cab later on our way to the theater.”

“Theater?”

“Yeah, I got us tickets to see _Moulin Rouge!_ tonight. Zoey, you can’t come all the way to New York and _not_ see a Broadway show.” Max said with a humorous scoff.

“I guess it would be nice to hear someone actually sing and not have it be about any emotional baggage.”

“You’re gonna love it, I promise. But first… welcome to the Upper West Side.” Max said gesturing all around him. “I love this part of the city. It’s not as stuck up as the Upper East Side, but not as gritty as Hell’s Kitchen. I spent the four most formative years of my life here.”

“Show me.” Zoey said as Max continued to lead her around. He had a story for almost every street corner, with a fond memory usually not far behind it.

“There she is. Columbia University.” Max said pointing to a very tall building with columns rivaled only by those on temples in Greece, or the Lincoln Monument. He leaned on the railing that lined the path they were walking, staring fondly at his alma mater.

“I’m guessing it’s too late for a tour?” Zoey joked as she mimicked Max’s stance on the railing.

“At first, I didn’t know how I was going to like college. I mean, though life is rarely like in the movies, I wasn’t sure I was ready for that frat boy lifestyle.” He said, earning him a chuckle from Zoey.

“I couldn’t wait to go. All the learning, and reading, and homework. I was born to go to college.” She replied.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Max said leaning in really close. Zoey could barely do more than nod her head, unable to take her eyes off his lips. “At one point, to piss off my dad, I was going to become a drama major.”

“You were not.” Zoey said, feeling a perfectly flirty moment go to waste. Or maybe that was always how Maxed looked at her and she never noticed before.

“Musical theater was going to be my fallback career if this whole coder thing didn’t pan out. It still could be, maybe tonight my talent will be recognized by someone on stage.”

“Your talent as what? The world’s biggest tease.” Zoey kidded as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She silently tapped her lips with her pointer finger signaling what she wanted, to which Max happily obliged. After pulling themselves out of their impromptu make-out session, Max looked at his watch and immediately grabbed Zoey’s hand and pulled her to the nearest curb.

“We better get going, we don’t want to be late for the show.” He said as he quickly hailed an Uber.

Once they got to the theater district, Zoey again found herself in awe at how the city could shine. Max led her seamlessly through the crowd until they found their theater.

“So Max, do you know what this show is about? Or are we both going in blind?” Zoey asked as they stood in line with their tickets.

“Okay note to self, put _Moulin Rouge!_ in the movie night rotation. It’s the timeless story about a tuberculosis ridden prostitute who falls in love with a tortured writer. But their love is forbidden because another man, The Duke, wants to keep her all to himself. Throw in some comical clowns and a couple of Elton John songs and you have _Moulin Rouge!_ ” He explained.

“Sounds … interesting.” Zoey said, looking around at the other people in the line. “I thought I was going to feel out of place in my casual sundress here, but turns out I fit right in.”

“It’s a shame no one gets dolled up to go to the theater anymore. Also, that no one uses the term ‘dolled up’ anymore.”

“I think you’re the only one who can say that phrase and make it work babe.” Zoey said. This time it was Max’s turn to go wide-eyed. “What?” she asked innocently.

“You called me babe. I just needed a moment to adjust.” Max replied. Just as they felt another kiss coming on, the line started to move. Once inside the theater, it took about three different ushers to show Zoey and Max to their seats.

“Thanks to some last-minute cancellations, we get to sit in prime Broadway real estate. Front mezzanine is as good as it gets. You’re not too far back so you can’t see, but not so close that the dancers sweat on you.” Max explained, to which Zoey just nodded like she understood anything he was talking about.

As the lights dimmed, Zoey could actually feel herself getting excited. A Broadway show wasn’t her usual go-to activity, but it made Max so happy she couldn’t help but feel it too.

The show was a lot sexier than Zoey expected a Broadway musical to be. There was a lot of lingerie, low beats, and glitter bombs; but none the less she was amazed.

“Look at the choreography. That’s insane.” Max whispered as they watched three guys backflip over their brass instruments.

“Its not as big as when all of San Francisco sang a Beatles song to me, but still pretty incredible.” Zoey whispered back.

Zoey felt her heart tingle when the male lead fell in love at first sight as they lowered his leading lady down on a swing.

“I can’t believe they want her to sleep with that creepy Duke just to save the club. I mean she’s obviously interested in Christian.” Zoey whispered a few scenes later.

“Well they need to create drama for the plot. Nothing does that better than when a guy has to watch the woman he loves be with someone else. Even if he knows in his heart that they belong together.” Max said, the longing look in his eyes letting Zoey know that he was no longer just talking about Christian and Satine.

By the time of the “Elephant Love Medley” Zoey was totally immersed in the story. It made her really appreciate that she had nothing standing between her and the guy she loved. She snuggled into Max’s side, wishing that she and Max could duet their feelings with as much passion and love as was being displayed onstage. But her power didn’t work that way, and there was no way she would ever be able to do that kind of thing in real life … again.

Zoey knew the minute she heard it, that “Come What May” was going to be her favorite song of the whole show. Not normally the most outwardly romantic person, she admired a song that was unabashedly about how much love one person could have for another. Though what she and Max had was new, his heart-songs always made her feel that kind of unbridled love. She hoped one day to return the favor, in her own way.

At the end of the musical, as Satine lay dying in Christians arms, Zoey couldn’t help as tears formed in her eyes. She remembered how her dad’s arms felt, holding her as they danced one last time. She instinctively grabbed Max’s hand, and he responded by squeezing it and leaning in close.

“Hey, you okay?” He said in a voice so soft, it almost made Zoey fall in love with him all over again.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” And she really was. This whole trip had been about healing her heart. And it did, to the point where even crying about her dad didn’t mean she would totally fall apart. Zoey knew that she was going to be okay, that she could be happy and in love, and it didn’t mean she loved her father any less because she wasn’t miserable. She didn’t need to feel guilt over living and knew her dad was always there even when he couldn’t be physically. When the final notes played, Zoey was the first one to start applauding.

As they left the theater, Zoey could not stop talking about the show.

“I mean, I knew it was coming. Coughing up blood is never a sign that the character is going to be okay.” Zoey said, making Max chuckle.

“I knew you would love it.”

“It’s just so tragic. It made me realize how lucky we are. You by chance haven’t coughed up any blood recently and didn’t tell me, did you?” Zoey asked, feigning concern.

“No, I’m healthy as a horse.” Max said as they slowly made their way down the street.

“Good. I’d hate for this to be over before we even get started...” Zoey said as she suddenly found herself pulled against Max, who was leaning against the brick wall of a different theater. Obviously, he was feeling inspired by the show too. His lips were like butter, and Zoey loved how his tongue was so gentle she didn’t even realize he had slipped it in until he had her moaning from the contact. As they breathlessly pulled apart, Max seemed almost unphased.

“Dinner?” He asked, his voice husky and low.

“Mhmm.” Was all Zoey could manage to get out before he gave her another sensual kiss, pulling away after a second and leading her down the crowded Manhattan street. The only thought Zoey could muster after that kiss, was that she was hungrier for Max than she was for food.

He led her to a very nice restaurant that happened to be situated on the bottom floor of a hotel smack dab in the middle of the city. They were seated at an intimate booth for two, and three courses later Zoey had almost forgotten about the kiss in the alleyway. As they finished laughing for the umpteenth time that night, Zoey suddenly found Max’s loving gaze overwhelming her system.

“Stop looking at me like that.” She said suddenly feeling embarrassed.

“Like what?” Max asked innocently.

“Like you love me or something.” Zoey jested, as she returned the look.

“Well too bad, because I do love you. And I don’t think I’ll ever stop.” Max said as his cheeks got pink. It was his turn to feel embarrassed. Zoey stretched her arms across the table, barely reaching to lock their fingers together.

“I never would have seen this coming. But I’m so glad it did.” She said.

“Me too. Apparently, we were the only ones who didn’t know. SPRQ Point has a betting pool dedicated to it.”

“Who do you think won?” Zoey asked, being overtly flirtatious.

“I did.” he replied. Zoey half expected a heart-song to start coming from Max, the way he said those words with such conviction.

“Oh, you are good.” Zoey said, taking another sip of her wine as she teetered on the edge of nervous and excited. Deciding to embrace the moment, she got up from her side of the booth and moved to sit down next to Max instead.

“Hi.” She said nervously.

“Hi.” He replied, equally as nervous. Pretty soon her hand was at the nape of his neck, threading her fingers in his hair as she pulled him in for a kiss. Passion took over from there, as Zoey and Max desperately clung to each other as if they would be ripped apart by some unknown force if they didn’t.

“So … do we need to get a room … or do we already have one?” Zoey asked between kisses.

Zoey practically leapt into Max’s arms as soon as he got the door open. Her shoes fell off as he held her just off the ground. Zoey let out a squeal when Max effortlessly picked her up higher so she could wrap her legs around his waist. At some point he backed into a wall, which only provided them with more support. After shrugging off her denim jacket, Zoey tried to focus on unbuttoning his shirt, but Max made that very hard when he started kissing her neck - causing her eyes to roll back in her head. Once his shirt was off, Max let Zoey down to help pull her dress over her head. The way Max looked at her made Zoey feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. Kissing him again, she was working on opening the button of his jeans when the backs of her knees hit the bed, causing Zoey to fall backwards. She quickly wrapped her arms around Max’s neck, taking him with her.

The force of the fall gave them an unwanted break from kissing, but a welcome opportunity to slow things down and really savor the moment. Though Max’s eyes were hungry with desire, Zoey could still see the love shining through. And it was that same love she felt as Max kissed her again, more affectionately that ever before. Pretty soon his pants joined her clothes on the floor, and they were left in nothing but their underwear. Zoey rolled them over so that she was on top before seductively taking off her bra. Max immediately leaned forward, gently capturing her nipple in between his teeth before swirling his tongue around it. Zoey involuntarily bucked her hips causing Max to lean his head on her stomach, sucking in a breath before letting out a deep moan.

She lifted his head, placing her hands lovingly on each cheek. There was a silent moment of mutual consent before Zoey moved her hand down to gently stroke Max’s member through his boxers. She could feel his grip tighten on her waist as she did so; he was already so hard. Zoey stood up on the bed, pulling her panties down tantalizingly slow before laying herself back down, placing one hand on the waistband of Max’s boxers. Max rolled over onto his side and kissed her again, as Zoey worked the fabric down his body. She could feel his hard length pressed against her stomach, which only made her ache for him more. Suddenly Max stopped and practically jumped out of the bed to grab his discarded pants on the floor. Zoey couldn’t help but admire the view, her eyes raking up and down his naked form. Her focus was pulled when he turned around, pulling a condom out of his wallet before discarding it to the floor. Zoey giggled as Max ripped it open with his teeth.

“You were that sure you’d get lucky?” She said, immediately getting distracted as Max slid the condom on his thick penis.

“Not this lucky.” Max said as he climbed across the bed to Zoey, pulling her to him. Max sat back on his legs as Zoey propelled herself onto his lap. His fingers tested the waters first, causing Zoey to throw her head back. Max slid two fingers in at once, pumping them in and out. Zoey couldn’t help but rock her hips in time with his fingers, feeling tantalizingly close to the edge. She managed to find the strength to reach down and stop the movement of his hand right before she came.

“I want you inside me when I cum.” Zoey said, not even recognizing her own words.

Something about being with Max was purely instinctual, as Zoey lifted herself onto her knees before plunging herself down on Max. The profanity he practically screamed afterwards told Zoey she was on the right track. She started lifting her hips up and down, rocking them back and forth as she did so. Max’s hands went straight to her ass, thrusting his hips to help the movement. Zoey ran one hand through her hair out of sheer pleasure, as the other one gripped onto Max’s neck for dear life; the noises coming from both of them were animalistic. Zoey screamed his name when she climaxed. They made their first love, with the spectacular view of the New York City skyline as the backdrop.

As the stars slowly removed themselves from her eyes, Max was able to lift Zoey off of his dick and flip them over so that he was on top. Just as she started to come back down, Max thrusted inside her, causing her to scream. Those seemed to only motivate him more, as he lifted her leg hitting an even better angle.

“Zoey … Zoey … _Zoey_ …” Max repeated with every thrust. She didn’t know what to do with herself, except reach for the headboard to try and steady herself in some way. Max leaned his forehead, slick with sweat, on her chest as he got closer and closer. Zoey wrapped her arms around him as she came for the second time, with Max following a few seconds later. Having no energy left, he collapsed while still inside her. Zoey could feel her heart beating in time with the throbbing of her clit. Somehow Max managed to pull out and move his head right beside hers, never letting go of her waist. Zoey peppered some kisses on his face before dropping her own head back down on the pillow.

A few go-arounds later, Zoey was laying her head comfortably on Max’s chest, as he sat propped up by the headboard. He was lazily tracing lines back and forth on her arm, as she circled patterns in his chest hair.

“I’m just saying. We could have done that five years ago.” Max joked, still slightly out of breath.

“If I knew it was going to be like this, I would have just fucked you right there on the coding floor after your first heart-song.” Zoey said leaning up and playfully capturing the tip of his nose in a faux bite.

“I never would have guessed you had such a potty mouth in the bedroom. Except for how you drop the f-bomb… daily.” Max said with a throaty chuckle. “I like it.”

“I like you.” Zoey said seductively, stretching her neck up for another kiss.

Max slowly turned them over so that he was behind her as they both lay on their side. As he brushed her hair aside to kiss the back of her neck, Zoey heard faint piano notes begin to play.

“Not now.” She said to herself, hoping Max would mistake it for a moan. Zoey’s eyes drifted to the full-length mirror across the room, where she could see her and Max perfectly. She waited for his mouth to leave her neck so he could sing, but it never did. Instead her reflection leaned back into Max as _she_ started singing.

_All of the lights land on you_

_The rest of the world fades from view_

_And all of the love I see_

_Please, please say you feel it too_

Zoey watched as both her reflection and Max's moved autonomously on their own, with her now laying under Max. Zoey thought for sure her mind was playing tricks on her, until the Max who was behind her, started massaging her breast with his free hand. As best she could, Zoey tried hard to keep her eyes focused on the mirror.

_And all of the noise I hear inside_

_Restless and loud, unspoken and wild_

_And all that you need to say_

_To make it all go away_

_Is that you feel the same way too_

Zoey watched as her reflection flipped them over so that she was laying her naked body atop of that Max’s. Meanwhile, _her_ Max’s hand moved down even further, rubbing the sensitive nub between her legs. Though she swore she heard his voice, when Zoe turned her head back to Max, she found the only sound in the room was the mixing of their jagged, pleasure filled breaths. When Zoey turned her head back around to the mirror, she realized the only one’s singing were their reflections. Zoey was even more shocked when she realized the voice she had heard was Max’s reflection - who had joined in singing with her own.

_And I know_

_The scariest part is letting go_

_'Cause love is a ghost you can’t control_

_I promise you the truth can’t hurt us now_

_So let the words slip out of your mouth_

Her eyes wide in disbelief, Zoey watched as mirror Max pulled mirror Zoey into a sitting position on the bed, as he took the next verse all on his own.

_And all of the steps that led me to you_

_And all of the hell I had to walk through_

_But I wouldn’t trade a day for the chance to say_

_My love, I’m in love with you_

Zoey couldn’t believe it; their reflections were duetting all on their own. Just as Zoey thought of sharing this fact with Max, he broke her train of thought as he threw her leg over his hip, pressing his tip at her entrance. Zoey’s let out a gasp as Max slid himself into her to the hilt, right in time with their reflections harmonizing again to sing the chorus.

_And I know_

_The scariest part is letting go_

_'Cause love is a ghost you can’t control_

_I promise you the truth can’t hurt us now_

_So let the words slip out of your mouth_

Zoey cried out in pleasure, reaching one arm back and laying her palm on Max’s cheek. She popped her eyes open again to see the Zoey in the mirror was back underneath that Max, with him gently caressing her face as he sang.

_I know that we’re both afraid_

_We both made the same mistakes_

_An open heart is an open wound to you_

Mirror Zoey returned the favor, lovingly cupping Max’s face in her hands as she brought their foreheads together before taking her turn to sing again.

_And in the wind of a heavy choice_

_Love has a quiet voice_

_Still your mind, now I’m yours to choose_

Again, in harmony, the reflections finished the song. Zoey watched, getting even more turned on by their movements and behaviors as Max continued thrusting inside her from behind.

_And I know_

_The scariest part is letting go_

_Let my love be the light that guides you home,_

_And I know_

_The scariest part is letting go_

_'Cause love is a ghost you can’t control_

_I promise you the truth can’t hurt us now_

_So let the words slip out of your mouth_

Their reflections finished singing just as they climaxed together. Zoey watched as their mirror image returned to their current position. She turned her face and lovingly pressed it against Max’s as she rode out the rest of her pleasure, with him bucking his hips involuntarily as her walls clenched around him - the last notes of the song dissipating into the air. Once Max pulled out again, Zoey turned herself over in his arms.

“I love you.” She said breathlessly, as she touched their foreheads together. Max simply returned the sentiment with another kiss, completely enveloping Zoey in his embrace.


	13. Chapter 13:The Last Leg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy day in the city for Max and Zoey - starting with the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: “I Like Me Better” by Lauv; “Come What May” from Moulin Rouge!  
> Lyrics Credit: https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/lauv/ilikemebetter.html;  
> https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/katherinejenkins/comewhatmay.html  
> Listen Here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a7fzkqLozwA;  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APzYBz8V7gA

Zoey’s eyes slowly fluttered open the next morning when she felt her pillow moving, quickly realizing she had fallen asleep on Max’s chest. She smiled at the memory of the night before, and even how they were laying now. The bed sheets somehow managed to be just as entangled as their legs were, with Max having one arm around Zoey as the other one was flung back next to his head on the pillow. She turned as gently as she could to look at Max without waking him. He was sound asleep with his head turned to the light streaming through the window like a sunflower, and Zoey thought he looked beautiful. She scooted as close as she could get and started nuzzling his jawline, causing Max to open his eyes. He turned his head to face her, sleepily kissing her forehead.

“Morning.” He mumbled, seemingly falling back asleep in Zoey’s hair.

“Good morning.” Zoey said as she leaned up capturing his pouty lips. That seemed to wake Max up a bit more.

“You’re better than coffee.” Max said before kissing her again.

“Mmm, coffee sounds good right now...” Zoey replied, making no actual move to get up, “but I’m too comfy.” Max hummed in agreement; his gaze focused on the ceiling.

“Bitcoin for your thoughts?” Zoey asked as Max shyly smiled and looked at her.

“This has to be a dream? Right? I mean … nothing is ever this perfect.” Max said, gently brushing a stray hair off her face. Zoey couldn’t do anything but happily giggle. “Are you laughing at me?” he asked laughing himself.

“No, of course not.” She said breaking into another giggle fit.

“You think me bearing my soul to you is funny? Come here.” Max joked, as he grabbed her and pulled her on top of him. His hand reached up and pushed her hair back before he kissed her.

“You know,” Zoey said in between kisses, moving her lips down his neck, “we could just stay like this … all … day…”

“We could … or I could show you one last part of the city that I really, really _love_.” Max offered, looking deep into her eyes putting emphasis on his last word. Zoey playfully pretended to think it over.

“Okay, but first more of this.” She replied, kissing him again.

“Oh, obviously.” Max said as he rolled them over making Zoey giggle once more.

* * *

“Hey Max, have you seen my…” Zoey asked, coming out of the bathroom _almost_ fully dressed. She looked to find Max dangling her panties off his finger. “Thank you.” She said grabbing them.

“I found them hanging off the lamp on the bedside table.”

“Hmm wonder how they got there.” Zoey said feigning innocence.

“I have no idea.” Max replied, playfully giving her another kiss before sitting down on the bed to put on his shoes.

“So, how far are we going to do the walk of shame to go get the car?” she asked, pulling her underwear up under her dress.

“Actually, the car is right downstairs. I was going to go grab the bags and bring them up earlier but … _someone_ distracted me.” Max teased.

“Obviously, it works both ways. I didn’t even recognize where we were last night.” Zoey said, walking over to Max and throwing her arms around his neck.

“That was the plan. Be right back.” He said, giving her a quick peck before heading downstairs.

Once they finally left the hotel room, Max led Zoey to Central Park; specifically, to one bench in particular.

“This is what you wanted to show me? A bench?” Zoey questioned as she sat down on it next to Max.

“When I was in college, and I needed to just clear my head or get some fresh air, I would come here and just sit. I would always see these couples walking around the park, ridiculously in love; and I would think to myself how nice it would be one day for that to be me. That’s why we’re here.”

“That’s very sweet Max, but I find it hard to believe that you never got to do that with anyone else the whole time you were in college.”

“I had some girlfriends sure, but before you … I don’t think I was ever _really_ in love. Except maybe with the city itself.” Max said as he leaned back and threw his arm behind Zoey, resting it halfway on her shoulders.

“It is a great city.” Zoey said, smiling as she heard a heart-song begin to play.

“I’m glad I finally got to wander around it, with you. I mean …” Max said, before singing.

_To be young and in love in New York City_

_To not know who I am but still know that I'm good long as you're here with me_

_To be drunk and in love in New York City_

_Midnight into morning coffee_

_Burning through the hours talking_

The way Max was singing to her now put his performances of “Sucker” and “All of Me” to shame. Zoey felt herself blush as he began dancing while still sitting. Soon he jumped up, taking her by the hand and pulling her deeper into the park.

_Damn_

_I like me better when I'm with you_

_I like me better when I'm with you_

_I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time_

_'Cause I like me better when_

_I like me better when I'm with you_

Time seemed to lapse as they walked past the boat pond, wandered around the zoo, and took a ride on the famous Central Park carousel. Every moment with Max felt more amazing that the last, which made it all a little bittersweet for Zoey - as it was their last day before they headed home. She suddenly found herself wondering how things would feel after they left the bubble of the road trip, and what being this in love meant for their lives in San Francisco.

_I don't know what it is but I got that feeling_

_Waking up in this bed next to you, swear the room yeah it got no ceiling_

_If we lay, let the day just pass us by_

_I might get to too much talking_

_I might have to tell you something_

As they wandered through a grassy field with flowers, Max spun Zoey around like they were on one of those ballroom dance competitions; and she was more than happy to let him. She wished she had the mirror again to see how happy they both looked. 

_Damn_

_I like me better when I'm with you_

_I like me better when I'm with you_

_I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time_

_'Cause I like me better when_

_I like me better when I'm with you_

Zoey watched as Max sat her down on another bench right as the people around them in the park joined him for a dance break. After they finished, the group dispersed as Max sat down next to her.

_Stay awhile stay awhile_

_Stay here with me_

_Stay awhile stay awhile, oh_

_Stay awhile stay awhile_

_Stay here with me_

_Lay here with me_

_Yeah, yeah_

As he sang, Max pulled Zoey back into his side, leaning his head on hers like he had in bed that morning. When the song went back to the chorus, Max slipped his hand together with Zoey’s, pulling her off the bench.

_I like me better when I'm with you_

_(Yes, I do, yes, I do, babe)_

_I like me better when I'm with you_

_I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time_

_'Cause I like me better when_

_I like me better when I'm with you_

Max continued dancing around Zoey as they made their way out of the park, never letting go of her hand as he did. Zoey remembered when she used to be a little wary of Max’s love songs, but now she never wanted them to end.

_I like me, I like me_

_Look who you made me, made me, oh no_

_Better when_

_I like me better when I'm with you_

* * *

As the late morning turned into early afternoon, it was time to say goodbye to New York and start heading home. Afterall, Zoey had work on Monday.

“I can’t believe this trip is almost over.” she said as Max put their bags in the trunk of the car.

“You know we still have two days of driving ahead of us.”

“I know, but that’s going home – back to our daily lives. Which means no more late-night swims, or roadside shopping, or Texas BBQ. No more conference or parental confronting ahead of us.” Zoey continued as they got into the car.

“True, but this trip is just the beginning of something really great.” Max said, squeezing her hand before he started pulling out of the parking garage.

“Very true. This is one trip I will never forget, and I love that I get to take my favorite part home with me.”

“Our love?” Max asked with a smile.

“That. And the soundtrack from _Moulin Rouge!_ that I downloaded onto my phone this morning while you were in the shower.” Zoey said, as she connected her phone to the car’s Bluetooth. Max chuckled as a familiar tune started playing through the speakers.

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_I want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I love you more and more_

“Does this mean you, Zoey Clarke, will actually start listening to music now?” Max joked as the song played in the background of their conversation.

“I have some songs that I listen to.”

“I’m not talking about heart-songs, I’m talking about actual music.”

“So am I, Mo made me this playlist for my musical education. And then I have one of all the heart-songs I’ve heard that I want to remember. Which reminds me … I need to find this song about words…” Zoey said, thinking back to the night before for the millionth time that day.

“Do you have a separate Max playlist of all my heart-songs?”

“Some of them are in here.”

“Well, I am going to make you a full Max Richman playlist. I just thought of like ten songs off the top of my head… wait what do you mean some of them?”

“I have all the ones where you sang about how much you love me. There were just a few I left out.”

“Like what?”

“You sang this opera song once. It was in Italian so I couldn’t understand enough of it to find the title.”

“And here I thought taking Italian as my foreign language in high school would never pay off. What else did I sing that didn’t make the cut?”

“There was this boy band song that you sang while Leif was serenading Joan at karaoke. I think it was um … ‘Bye, Bye, Bye’.”

“Wow, I’m kind of upset my subconscious couldn’t come up with a song that was a little less on the nose.” Max said, sounding almost disappointed.

“I can’t tell you how glad I am that’s all behind us now. I hated fighting with you.”

“Me too. I much prefer being in love to being mad at each other.”

“I second that.” Zoey said, looking at Max very lovingly. As they hit a red light he turned to face her.

“Stop looking at me like that.” He said, mimicking their conversation from the day before.

“Like what?” Zoey said, amused at the role reversal this time around.

“Like you love me or something>” Max replied, grinning as the light changed.

As they continued their drive, Zoey found herself softly singing along with the last lines of the song, and meaning every word.

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_


	14. Chapter 14: The Epilogue To End All Epilogues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the end of the road for Max and Zoey - the road trip that is! They get back to San Fran and share their travels with their friends and family - and their happiness is contagious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS THE LAST CHAPTER! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH MY LIFE ANYMORE AT 3AM!   
> In all seriousness, it felt like coming home again to write this story. Shout-out to my discord family, especially Aubrey who gave me the ingenious idea to "send them on a road trip to Florida or something for a conference" 
> 
> Now it is with a heavy and love filled heart that I present to you ... 
> 
> Song: “You Got It” by Roy Orbison  
> Lyrics Credit: https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/royorbison/yougotit.html   
> Listen Here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-hASAX1k7wI

As Max pulled the car up to the front of her apartment building, Zoey let out a very content sigh. Even though she was sad the road trip was now officially over, she was happy to be home.

“You don’t realize how much you miss your own bed until you sleep on a motel mattress that smells faintly like someone else’s bodily fluids.” Zoey said as they made their way up the stairs.

“Well, we made several substantial contributions to that cause ourselves if memory serves.” Max replied flirtatiously, reminding her of their commitment to have sex at least once in every state they drove through. Only one state had to happen in the car, but Max found a nice abandoned building for them to park behind. 

“True. But there’s no place like home.”

As she and Max stepped into her apartment, Zoey realized that her living room wasn’t haunted anymore.

“You feel it too, right?” Max said as he placed her bag on the floor, “The tension has ebbed.” Zoey chuckled in response.

“Are you _sure_ I can’t convince you to stay a while?” She said, throwing her arms around his neck.

“Try all you want temptress, but the stuff from my parents house is being delivered to my apartment in an hour. If I’m not there to at least open the door, I have failed as a son.” Max said in return.

“Fine, go.” Zoey replied as she scrunched up her nose.

“Say hi to everyone for me when you go to your mom’s later.” He said heading to her front door opening it.

“I will. By the way ... am I telling them about _us_?”

“Well … why wouldn’t you?” Max asked, looking very confused.

“I just meant should I tell them on my own, without you there? It’s kind of a big announcement.” Zoey said as she resumed their position from earlier. Max responded by wrapping his arms around her waist as they stood in her doorway.

“Is it though? I mean at this point the world was just expecting it.” Max jested.

“You are so lucky I love you.” Zoey said leaning in closer.

“Right back ‘atcha.” Max replied closing the gap between them.

About mid-kiss the couple was interrupted by someone dramatically, and clearly purposely, clearing their throat. They both turned to see Mo standing in the now open door of his apartment.

“I see you went with hot.” He said, giving Zoey an all-knowing smirk.

“What?” Max asked but was interrupted by Zoey giving him another quick peck on the lips.

“I’ll call you later. Bye.” She said gently pushing him towards the stairs.

“Okay, I want to hear everything. And I mean _everything_. Don’t leave out a single detail, or I’ll be forced to acknowledge how upset I am that you didn’t call me the second something happened. Unless … this _is_ the second something happened?” Mo said once he was sure Max was out of ear shot.

“It wasn’t. And I will share all those details with you … tonight. Right now, I have to get ready to go to my mom’s for a ‘welcome back’ lunch. Which reminds me…” Zoey said as she jetted back into her apartment, returning with Mo’s gift in her hands, tossing it to him from across the hall. Mo caught the box and immediately headed back into his apartment.

“You’re welcome!” Zoey called out to him sarcastically.

“I’m gonna wait and see what they look like before I say thank you.” Mo said, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

“Zoey, it’s beautiful.” Maggie said as she held up the necklace.

“We got it at this roadside pop-up shop. The stuff they had there was amazing. It was made of all local stones they mined from the canyons of New Mexico. And Emily, per your request, I got you that cactus cream you wanted.” Zoey said, handing a green bottle to her sister-in-law.

“I’m not usually a believer in that holistic medicine ponzi scheme, but one of the women in my online mommy-and-me support group swears by it for stretch marks and nipple sensitivity.” Emily replied, happily accepting the gift.

“And that was more than I ever needed to know about being a new mother. Speaking of, where is my favorite nephew.”

“David took him into the greenhouse. Peter likes the warmth.”

“So how was the conference?” Maggie asked as she poured iced tea for the table.

“Incredible. Although I think my favorite part of the whole experience was trying different tactics to get the guy to let Max come in too.” Zoey said, smiling at the mention of her _boyfriend’s_ name.

“I’m happy you ended up having such a good time. You didn’t sound that excited about it at first.” Maggie said.

“I wasn’t. But the road trip got me there. Dad would have loved it.” Zoey said happily. Maggie and Emily just stared at her, seemingly shocked at her ability to bring up Mitch and not cry.

“And Max had a good time too?” Maggie asked with a knowing smile.

“Best trip of his life. He’s also sorry he couldn’t come, but he sends his love. He had to be home when all the stuff his parents sent was delivered.”

“How did that all go?” Emily asked, sniffing some of the cream she put on her finger.

“Actually, it started off rocky but in the end his parents came around. I actually marched into his dad’s office and gave him grief for how he treated Max. It broke my heart to hear a father talk that way to his own child. I’m glad it seems to have worked. I also learned that Max’s first love was Ariel from the little mermaid. Just thought everyone should know.” Zoey said, finishing with a giggle that she seemed to have reserved for Max. Or talking about Max. Or thinking about Max.

“Well, he has a type.” Emily jested, causing Zoey to give her a surprised look.

The three Clarke women went silent for a moment. Emily and Maggie shared a few looks back and forth, silently in debate over who should ask the one question about the trip no one had brought up yet.

“So, Zoey?” Maggie started to say, grinning from ear to ear. “Did something else happen on this trip that we should know about?” She and Emily took a sip from their glasses at the exact same time as they waited for Zoey’s response. Just as she was about to say something, David came into the kitchen with baby Peter.

“Sorry to interrupt. But Zoey, your travel buddy is here.” He said, stepping aside to reveal Max who was right behind him. Max gave Peter a little baby fist bump before making his way over to Zoey.

“Hey. So, I was unpacking, and I found this…” he said pulling out the bracelet he got her from his pocket. “and I wanted to make sure it found its way to where it belongs.” Max gently placed the bracelet around her wrist, clasping the ends together for her.

“Thank you.” She replied. Max gave her a wink and it was then she knew the real reason he was there; so they could tell her family about their relationship, _together._ As Max moved to stand behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders, Zoey continued with the answer to her mother’s question.

“You are right mom, something else did happen on this trip. Max and I are in love.” She said smiling up at her boyfriend, who had a very similar smile on his face.

“Finally!” Maggie exclaimed, getting up from her chair to hug Zoey and Max. “Let’s celebrate with some lunch.” Everyone grabbed something from the kitchen and headed to the backyard to eat. As Maggie passed by Zoey, she whispered something to her.

“I know for a fact that your dad would be _so_ happy about this honey. He loved Max like another son. This is just so great.” She said, smiling brighter than Zoey had seen in a long time.

Before joining everyone Zoey stood in the doorway to the backyard, fully appreciating the sight before her. Her mom and David were setting the table, as Emily bounced Peter on her knee while Max was playing peek-a-boo with him. Everyone just looked so happy, Zoey wished she could stay in that moment forever. This was the type of thing her dad always wanted – the whole family together. She was only slightly surprised when she heard a heart-song begin to play, that Zoey could swear her dad’s voice was the one singing.

_Every time I look into your lovely eyes,_

_I see a love that money just can't buy._

_One look from you, I drift away._

_I pray that you are here to stay._

Zoey looked to see if her father's spirit was standing around her, but he was nowhere to be found. His voice echoed above the backyard as Zoey made her way to the table. She passed by her mom and David, smiling at them both before taking a sandwich off the tray he was holding.

_Anything you want, you got it._

_Anything you need, you got it._

_Anything at all, you got it._

_Baby!_

Taking a bite of the sandwich, she placed it down on the plate next to where Max was now sitting, shooting him a wink before going over and taking her nephew off of Emily’s lap. She picked Peter up, rubbing her nose against his in an Eskimo kiss before handing him back to his mother.

_Every time I hold you I begin to understand,_

_Everything about you tells me I'm your man._

_I live my life to be with you._

_No one can do the things you do._

Making her way back to her chair, Zoey opted to sit in Max’s lap instead. She gave him a sweet kiss before picking her sandwich back up off her plate. She couldn’t help but laugh as he playfully took a bite out of the other end, earning him another kiss.

_Anything you want, you got it._

_Anything you need, you got it._

_Anything at all, you got it._

_Baby!_

_Anything you want_

_Anything you need_

_Anything at all_

As they stared lovingly into each other’s eyes, Zoey couldn’t help but think how perfectly her dad’s song matched the moment. Everything she would ever need, she had in Max and her family. It didn’t matter that the road trip was over. That wasn’t what made her heart lighter.

_I'm glad to give my love to you._

_I know you feel the way I do._

_Anything you want, you got it._

_Anything you need, you got it._

_Anything at all, you got it._

_Baby!_

Grief no longer had the same hold it once did. Her dad had been right, she would always be able to hear him. Now Zoey could focus on loving the people in her life as best she could, for as long as she could. As Mitch’s voice started to fade into the heavens Zoey leaned her head against Max’s, wishing everyone else could know that her dad was as happy as she was.

“You good?” Max asked, slowly rubbing his hand up and down her back.

“No, I’m _better_.” She replied, touching their foreheads together.

_Anything you want, you got it_

_Anything you need, you got it_

_Anything at all, you got it_

_Baby_

_Anything at all_

_Baby_

_You got it_


End file.
